Swimsuits and Stormshocks
by Kgirl1
Summary: When Sage accidentally destroys the Hub, the BF5 stay at a waterpark hotel. NOTE: This story has two different endings: One is chapter four, then chapter five continue where chapter 3 left off. Sorry for confusion!
1. Checking In

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hot Wheels or Battle Force 5. Also, sorry to InvaderLuver, because I know she wrote a hotel story too. NOT COPIED I've just had this idea bouncing around in my head for a while.**

The team drove into the garage.

"Nice work, guys!" Vert said, the Battle Key on the front of his car. Everyone dismounted from their vehicles when Sage walked out of the elevator doors.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, team, but the Hub is currently inhabitable." Sage said apologetically.

"Big words hurt my brain." Stanford moaned. Agura snorted.

"She means that we won't be able to live in the Hub." Sherman explained.

"What?" Spinner exclaimed. "My video games are in the Hub!"

"I am sorry." Sage began. "I was experimenting with a weapon to aid us in the war. Unfortunately, it malfunctioned and damaged the Hub. Your rooms are not accessible and the Hub is structurally unsafe. It will take a few days to repair."

"So, where are we supposed to stay?" Stanford asked. "I'm high-maintenance!"

"OOH! Can we stay in that new hotel? You know, the one with the waterpark? It's their Grand Opening, so they're having a special where if you stay in a suite you get FREE breakfast!" Spinner said excitedly.

"Dude, lots of hotels have free breakfast!" Zoom said.

"No, free ROOM SERVICE BREAKFAST." Spinner said with meaning. AJ's eyes grew wide.

"I LOVE room service! Can we go, Vert? Please please please please please?" He and Spinner begged Vert.

"Alright guys!" Vert laughed. "Spinner, do you know how many beds are in each suite?"

"Two beds, a pullout couch and a master bathroom." The young Cortez replied immediately, then blushed as the others laughed. "What? I've done my research!"

"Okay, we probably need two conjoined suites then, unless two people want to sleep on the floor?" Vert looked around for volunteers. No one offered.

"Then it is settled." Sage confirmed.

"AWESOME!" AJ high-fived Spinner.

"Wait, what about Stormshocks? Or the Reds?" Vert asked Sage.

"There has been a lull in Stormshock activity, and I will take precautionary measures and be extra-vigilant. If a situation arises, I will contact you immediately."

"Will you be okay? What if Krytus tries to contact you? What if-"

"Vert! I will be fine." Sage stopped the leader mid-panic.

"Alright. Let's go guys!" Spinner said, already in the Buster.

"Wait, how will we get our swimsuits and stuff?" asked Sherman, always the voice of reason.

"I have made preparations for that." Sage said. She handed them each a suitcase and several twenty dollar bills. (A/N: I always assumed this was how they got their money because it's not like they have jobs.)

"Shopping Spree!" Stanford yelled.

"You have to eat too, Stanford." Agura reminded him.

"Meh. I'll just order lots of muffins for breakfast and stash them in my cheeks!" He puffed out his cheeks, making everyone laugh.

"Let's get going guys. We're gonna have to buy new swimsuits and check in before we get to swim." Vert said. Everyone clamored to their vehicles and drove off.

At the Store:  
The team walked into the department store and headed for the swimsuit department. The guys and Agura were about to split up when Stanford joked "Let me know if you need any help picking a swimsuit, love!"

"Let me know if you need help finding a girl who will actually be attracted to your pick-up lines, LOVE!" Agura called sweetly and walked off.

"Buurrrrrnn!" Spinner said.

"Hmph." Stanford responded. The guys looked around for a while. Vert noticed that Tezz wasn't buying anything.

"Tezz? Need some help?" He asked.

"I do not find swimming amusing, and would prefer to stay in my room and work on my gauntlet." Tezz responded coolly, gesturing to his suitcase.

"Alright, but are you sure you don't want to buy something? Just in case?" Vert asked. Tezz sighed and randomly grabbed a pair of swim trunks. "Never mind." Vert gave up. After everybody was done, they left the store and went to the hotel.

In the Lobby:  
"Woah!" Spinner exclaimed as he looked up at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling, then to the gas fireplace and around the expensively decorated room.

"Just be cool." Sherman muttered out of the side of his mouth as they walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, and welcome to Country Springs Hotel! How may I help you?" The perky blonde behind the desk scanned the group of teenagers disapprovingly, and the smile became slightly more fake. Vert stepped forward.

"Uh, yeah, we want to stay here.." He trailed off, and the 30-something lady sighed.

Agura sighed and stepped forward. "Hi." She returned the fake smile. "Can we get two conjoined suites and eight waterpark passes please? Also, if you could give us a few extra room keys, that'd be great." The secretary seemed taken aback by her professional air.

"Yes, of course." The lady punched a few buttons into the register and handed them a few room keys. "You'll be staying in rooms 3114 and 3116. Checkout is at 11:00."

"Thanks. Let's go boys." Agura said, and lead them to their room.

"How'd you do that?" Spinner asked.

"Do what?" She responded, walking quickly down the hall.

"Be all professional and…stuff."

"It's not that hard." She laughed and Vert elbowed her.

"It could be hard! You know, for someone without experience!" He blushed. She laughed and opened 3114.

"Okay, we need to split up in two groups of four." She said.

"I'm with Vert!" Zoom yelled, running to his "big brother". AJ went too.

"We want Agura!" Vert said, and grabbed the Huntress' waist.

She smacked him and laughed. "You do realize I'm not sleeping with any of you, right?"

"You guys can have her!" Vert joked, but didn't release his hand from her waist. Agura didn't want to room with Stanford or Spinner anyway, and was glad to stay.

"That leaves the fun room! And Tezz." Spinner joked and ran to 3116. Agura handed Sherman two room keys.

"You might want to hang onto these…BOTH of them." She said.

Sherman, Stanford and Tezz left for the "Fun Room."


	2. Everybody was PILLOW FIGHTING!

"Alright, guys, before we have fun, let's get set up." Vert said, always the leader. Agura immediately ran over to one of the beds and threw her suitcase on it. She sat there, smiling, like a lioness surveying her kingdom.

"Who's your sleeping buddy?" Vert asked with a smile. He sat down next to her on the bed, their thighs touching. She shoved him off her throne.

"Nice try, Vert. Factory's closed." She joked. Vert pouted.

"I'll just sleep on the couch then. Alone. With no one to warm me under my cold sheets of loneliness." Vert said sadly.

"Here. You can use this for your blubber." Agura tossed a pillow at him and whumped him in the face.

"Oh no she di'nt!" Zoom sassed, and snapped his fingers in the Z-formation.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" AJ yelled, and thwacked Zoom in the back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zoom cried dramatically as he fell on the bed. He rolled over, grabbed a pillow, and tossed it behind him, somehow managing to hit Agura.

"Oh it's on, my leetle ninja friend!" She joked as she jumped on the bed and started repeatedly whacking him in the stomach. Zoom started to laugh uncontrollably.

"MERCY! SWEET MOTHER! MERCY PLEASE! I'M TICKLISH!" He yelled between gasps. Vert came to his rescue, and grabbed Agura from behind. He dragged her away from Zoom, then stole her pillow and started pounding AJ.

"AHHHH! Agura! Truce! HELP ME!" The Canadian survivalist yelled. Agura jumped over the bed where Zoom still lay, faking death, and tapped Vert on the back. He turned, surprised, and AJ stole the pillow and smacked him upside his head. Everyone laughed as Zoom re-joined the action and tried to save Vert.

Meanwhile, in 3116 (a.k.a. The Fun Room)  
Spinner threw open his suitcase.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon COME ON, SLOWPOKES! THERE'S A RAFT RIDE IN THERE WITH MY NAME ON IT!" He shouted excitedly to his friends as he grabbed his swimsuit.

"Chill, bro!" Sherman said, calmly opening his suitcase. "We'll get there when we get there, and we have to meet up with the others." Spinner groaned and ran over to the wall. He pounded on it, yelling "GET A MOVE ON IN THERE!"

"KEEP IT DOWN, YA SPAZ! WE'VE GOT TRIPLETS IN HERE AND IF THEY DON'T FALL ASLEEP I'LL PUT 'EM IN YOUR ROOM!" A gruff, angry voice screamed back. Spinner gulped.

"Ehehe…Wrong wall?" He said timidly. Sherman nodded as Stanford buried his head in a pillow to muffle his laughter. Tezz, writing in a notebook, didn't even look up.

Spinner looked fearfully towards the wall one last time and darted into the master bathroom to change. Seconds later, he came out with a look of pure childish joy on his face.

"There's a TV IN THERE!" He yelled. "I'M SLEEPING IN THE BATHTUB!" Spinner slammed the door. Seconds later, the team heard a pounding noise on the wall.

"I SWEAR, IF I HAVE TO WARN YOU KIDS ONE MORE TIME-" Sherman cut the person off.

"Sorry sir!" He called in the direction of the grouch.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL MY WIFE?" Sherman looked to his friends and mouthed "Crap!" Stanford had tears in his eyes, and now even Tezz was snickering.

"Change. Change! GO GO GO GO GO!" Sherman whisper-yelled with urgency. They quickly changed, got Spinner out of the bathroom and ran out the door. Sherman knocked furiously on 3114 until AJ opened it.

"Hey dudes!" He said with a smile on his face. "Ready to have some-" The three boys barreled past him. Agura, wearing her clothes over her swimsuit, looked up as they entered. "If Spinner broke something it's coming out of HIS meal fund." Spinner looked offended as Sherman and Stanford gave them a summary of their next-room-neighbors. Everyone was cracking up as they neared the end.

"Wait, so you really thought the guy's wife was a dude?" Zoom asked between laughter.

"How was I supposed to know? They sounded almost alike!" Sherman protested.

"Spinner, how'd you knock on the wrong wall? They're conjoined. There was a DOOR between ours and yours!" Agura berated the younger Cortez. "You guys could have used it to get over here, too."

"CoffBUZZKILLahemhem." Stanford coughed. Agura smacked him with her pillow.

"Can we just go to the waterpark already?" Spinner asked impatiently.

"You read my mind, Spin. Let's go guys!" Vert said, and they stampeded out the door. Once in the hallway, the guys stopped.

"Uh, where's the waterpark?" AJ asked, looking down the hallway.

"Well, AJ," Vert began, "clearly it's…well maybe if we just look around…"

"Scuze me!" Agura said, gently elbowing her way to the front of the group. She walked a few doors over to the map on the wall. After examining it, she turned on her heel. "This way, boys!" She commanded. They all followed.

Vert POV:  
I may be the leader, but some days, I don't know where I would be without Agura. Somebody's gotta be these guys' mom, and she does a great job.

At the Waterpark, Normal POV:  
Spinner opened the glass doors that lead into the waterpark.

"Whoa." He breathed, staring at the seemingly endless view of waterslides, pools, and…it was empty? There wasn't a single person in sight! _Well, it is Tuesday night, _he thought. _They're probably all just busy._ A choir of angels seemed to play in his head as he pictured himself and the team with the waterpark all to themselves. He slowly moved forward, as if in a trance when _screech!_ The music stopped as a hand pushed him back behind the door.

"Sorry, bud. Park's closed for maintenance." A man in a blue uniform said apologetically. Everyone groaned, when suddenly Vert pushed his way past them.

"Al?" Vert asked.

"Vert? Is that you?" The worker asked. "How long's it been?" He asked as they embraced.

"Vert?" Agura, pushing her way next to him, asked in confusion. "Who's this?"

"This is my uncle Al." Vert said. The cheery, in-his-fifties-man smiled at her.

"And who may this be? Did my little nephew find himself a gal?" Al joked and nudged Vert. Among snickers, the two found themselves blushing and avoiding eye contact.

"I'm just kidding." The good-mannered man assured them. "So, what brings you here, Vert?"

"Well, me and my friends are here for..." Vert realized he couldn't reveal their mission.

"We're on vacation!" Agura covered for him. Vert again found himself thinking that he couldn't have asked for a better second-in-command.

"But the park's closed." Spinner said sadly. Al looked thoughtful at this.

"Tell you what," he began. "I don't need five hours to do maintenance. I'll let you use it for another hour or so."

"Really?" Spinner squealed with delight. He immediately ran towards the slides, only to slip and fall flat on his face. Al chuckled.

"You can have the park for two hours after that! Have fun, kid." He clapped Vert on the back and winked in Agura's direction. "Don't let that one swim away." Vert blushed.

"We're just friends! And enough with the corny water-puns!" Vert groaned.

"Sorry, it's in my job description. But with all these fishermen in your personal sea (he nodded towards Vert's friends, indicating that he meant their group) and only one fish (he nodded to Agura, who was arguing with Stanford about which slide to ride first) you might want to snag her!"

"AL!" Vert whisper-yelled, his cheeks flaming.

"You kids have a WHALE of a time!" He joked. Before leaving he looked at Vert, nodded to Agura, then looked back at Vert and suggestively raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes.

Vert groaned again. His uncle had always joked around about girls, and when he was younger Vert hadn't minded, but he was older now, and wanted to make his own decisions. Vert looked at Agura and sighed.

"Who's ready to hit the park, guys?"

**Just wanted to say thanks to all my SUPERAWESOMETASTIC reviewers! And yes, honeybiscuit93, atomic assassin and shark, swimsuits WILL be revealed!**


	3. Waterslides and Wagers

"ME!" Spinner exclaimed. "Who wants to hit the Raft Ride? It seats eight!"

"You might want to take your shirt off first Spin." Sherman reminded his over-eager brother.

"Oh." The older Cortez looked down. "Right."

"Let's grab that table guys." Agura suggested, pointing to one of the larger tables around the park. Everyone went over and set all their towels down. The guys started taking their shirts off. Stanford was taking off his purple tee when he stopped half way through. The Brit's mouth dropped open as he stared at Agura. She was wearing an emerald-green bikini which complemented her dark skin. _She looks super hot._ Stanford thought. The other guys noticed him staring and followed his gaze to Agura. She finished changing to find six males staring at her mouths open wide.

"I knew I should have bought the one piece." She muttered.

_Vert POV:  
_Holy crap. Call me a perv, but who knew that under that Battlesuit, Agura had…well...

_Stanford POV:  
_Holy scones (that's my British humor; I know they don't say that) that woman was fine! I've always been interested in Agura, but now…well, the other guys have got some competition!

_Sherman POV:_  
I try to respect girls and all, and I feel for Agura, being the only girl on the team, but even sensitive guys can think girls are hot!

_AJ POV:  
_I haven't been on this team that long, and I couldn't believe how sexy Agura looked! Looking around at the other guys, I realized that by the looks on their faces, they had never seen her in a swimsuit either.

_Agura POV:  
_I really should have seen this coming. I mean, I figured they'd be looking (they ARE guys, after all) but this was ridiculous. I could practically see them drooling. Yes, I'm a girl! Yes, I have boobs! And maybe they haven't seen me in a bikini before, but come on! This ends now.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked smugly. All the guys instantly turned away and assumed a "casual" pose.

"Yes." Stanford muttered. The guys snickered as I rolled my eyes.

"Who's up for the raft ride?"

"WE ARE!"

_Normal POV:  
_Everyone ran over to the waterslide area, only to groan.

"So…many…stairs!" AJ groaned. "That's like ten stories!

"It couldn't be that tall…could it?" Stanford asked, looking up at the massive staircase.

"It's not so bad guys…" Sherman trailed off.

"Last one up's a rotten egg!" Spinner said, running up the stairs. He tried to take them two at a time, but only succeeded in falling flat on his face. The team laughed and followed him up the stairs. Stanford and AJ ended up behind Agura.

"Hey Agura, I hear stairs are good for your butt!" Stanford joked. AJ nudged him.

"Dude!"

"Hey Stanford, I hear being a perv is good for ending up old and lonely with thirty cats!" She said back, then ran up to talk to Sherman.

"Dude, you have no chance." AJ joked to Stanford.

"At least I'm trying!" He said. "I don't see you talking to her! And don't try to give me the "I'm not interested in her" excuse because I saw you staring!"

"Alright, you got me. But it's not like your pickup lines are going to get you anywhere." AJ reminded him.

"Hey! My pickup lines are great! I bet I could get her before you do!" Stanford challenged.

"After that train wreck, you're on!" AJ said. "First one to take Agura on a date wins."

"Bring it." Stanford said smugly. "Loser takes the others chores for a month!"

"Dude that's nothing! We need a really sick punishment…" AJ said, thinking.

"What about…loser has to…sing "Friday" for an hour in front of the whole team?" Stanford suggested with an evil grin.

"Dude." AJ shook his head slowly. "WICKED AWESOME! Hey, I saw the other guys staring too! Let's ask if they wanna join the bet! It could be a quartet! But with six…"

"I like the way you think." Stanford said to his partner in crime. By the time they reached the top, the word had spread, and all the guys but Spinner, who hadn't really been staring, and Zoom, who said he was interested in Grace, were included in the bet.

"Everybody in!" Zoom announced as they all piled on the large raft.

"DOWN WE GOOOOoooooo!" Spinner yelled as they raft took off down the slide. Everyone yelled as they were splashed and nearly flipped over on the sharp turns. They all screamed as they came out of the tunnel, soaked and laughing.

"What now?" AJ asked.

"I kinda wanna try the little kid slides…" Spinner admitted.

"Me too!" Agura high-fived him and they ran off. All the guys followed, talking about the bet.

"So we really have to sing Rebecca Black for an HOUR?" Zoom asked.

"All the losers do, yeah." AJ confirmed.

"I don't know, guys, won't Agura be mad if she finds out we used her for a bet?" Sherman asked.

"We won't tell her." Stanford said with a hint of "duh!". "When you guys sing, I'll say it's because I beat you at a video game or something."

"Woah, who says you're winning?" Sherman asked. He wasn't sure if he would win, but he had secretly liked Agura for a while, and this was the perfect excuse to ask her out.

"Yeah really. If anyone wins, it'll be me." Vert said. "You guys know I've liked her for a while, so I have the best chance."

"What? No!" Bickering erupted as they approached the slide.

"What took you so long?" Agura ran up.

"NOTHING!" They all exclaimed. She eyed them suspiciously, then ran back to the slides.

"Close one." AJ muttered. Everyone went down the smaller slides for a while, then agreed they weren't as much fun. That was when Spinner decided to grab a water gun (the hotel supplies them) and squirt his brother. Sherman retaliated by grabbing a hose and spraying him, but hit Vert instead.

"GAH! I SHALL NOW, PLOT MY REVENGE!" Vert yelled. He tried scooping up the ankle-deep water with his hands, but failed. Everyone laughed at his pathetic counter-attack when they heard Agura's voice above them.

"HEADS UP!" Everyone looked up to see a huge amount of water heading straight for them. After they were thoroughly soaked, they found Agura posing next to an enormous bucket.

"Ready for round two?" She asked. All the guys scattered, then regrouped out of the danger zone.

"CHAAARRRGE!" They yelled, running up the structure. She screamed and went down a slide, only to be met by Vert.

"Truce?" He whispered, holding out his hand. They shook and went back around to surprise the guys from behind.

…..  
"Where'd she go?" Spinner asked, trying to get his soaking, deflated hair to stay out of his face. Suddenly, he was hit in the back with a water balloon. "AAAHHH! I'VE BEEN HIT! MURDERER! SNIPER! KAMIKAZE! AAAHHH!" He flailed about dramatically as the others were hit, with no idea where the balloons had come from.

Agura and Vert watched the panic from a pirate's mast.

"Who do you wanna hit next?" The blonde asked.

"Let's go for AJ. He doesn't seem that wet." She replied. Vert grabbed a balloon and positioned it above AJ's head.

"BOMBS AWAY!" He shouted, then ducked down and giggled with Agura. Suddenly, the balloon came back up, drenching them.

"What the-" Vert peered over the side, only to be nailed in the face with another balloon, thrown by Sherman.

"Didn't think we knew where the water balloons were, did ya?" The younger Cortez said with a smirk as he and AJ launched them into the air. Most of the balloons dropped right into the lookout where Agura was still hiding. She stood up as the balloons splattered down on her.

"THAT'S IT! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" She threatened them, and began filling up as many balloons as she could. "Vert?" The leader looked to her questioningly. She showed him the wide assortment of balloons. "Let's take 'em down!" He grinned and started madly hurling balloons down on his team.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU WANT SOME OF THIS! I'LL SEND YOU HOME CRYING TO YER MOMMAS!" He trash-talked.

"OH NO HE DIDN'T!" Zoom snapped his fingers again.

"coffGAY." (Stanford)

"AM NOT!" Zoom turned to the offender and launched a balloon straight at his Faux-hawk. "I'm not the one who uses glittery hair spray!"

"OOOHHHH!" Spinner said, in his typical way.

Stanford gasped as his hair lost his hold. "How dare you insult the royal 'do! And that was one time!"

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty." Agura smirked from her perch, hitting them both. The teens looked to each other.

"Truce?" Zoom offered. Stanford nodded as they started to climb up the ladder to the snipers.

"Crap! Crap-a-ca-dabra! Crap-a-roos! Crap-a-roni and cheese! Craporama! Crap-a-ka-zam! Crap on ice!" Vert exclaimed.

"What?" Agura asked. Then she saw them climbing. "Oh, crap-nuggets."

Stanford and Zoom continued their ascent. "They've got us now, matey." Vert said, pirate-style.

"Arrr, we shan't go down without a fight!" Agura growled back.

"Shan't?" Vert questioned. "I'm pretty sure it's shall not."

"No, I think it's shan't." She argued.

"No, it's definitely shall not."

"Look, you can agree with me or we can both be wrong."

"I refuse to agree with the word shan't."

"THEN IT'S THE PLANK FOR YE, MATEY!" Agura slipped back into pirate-ese.

"I'm the captain around here, I decide who walks the plank!"

"No, I'm the captain! The old captain had to walk the plank!"

"I believe he was resurrected because of his proper grammar."

"Well, I believe that the sharks ate his corpse, making resurrection impossible."

"Well I believe-"

"WRONG SIR!"

"I haven't talked yet how could you-"

"WRONG SIR!"

"I demand a witness!"

"THIS ISN'T A COURT!"

"HOW DARE YOU DEPRIVE ME OF MY RIGHTS?"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS! ONLY WRONGS!"

Vert paused and considered Agura's comeback. "Alright. I'm not below admitting that that was a good one." She smiled. "You had your moments too, captain." She saluted him as they realized that, with every retort they had taken a step closer to each other, and were now almost chest to chest. She looked up at him. He looked into her mocha eyes with a gentle smile as they brought their faces closer together.

Suddenly, Zoom and Stanford appeared, armed with twenty balloons each. Vert and Agura pulled away.

"Crap." They said at the same time. Zoom and Stanford mercilessly bombarded them until they ran out of balloons.

"Alright, we give up!" Agura said, descending the ladder. Zoom waited a minute, then commented "Looks like we have our bet winner." Vert blushed.

"Oh no, this isn't over yet! Stanford said. "I have plenty of romance up my sleeve."

"You mean up your speedo." Zoom laughed and smacked Stan's butt.

"Hey! These are _compression shorts! _They were designed to maximize comfort and-" He was cut off by Vert and Zoom's hysterical laughter. "Oh, very funny." He grumbled, and went down the ladder.

Once everybody was off the structure, they decided to try the lazy river. As they were walking over, Al appeared.

"Sorry, minnows. Time to clean out the ol' shark tank." Everyone groaned in response to his marine humor, but he thought they were simply disappointed that they had to leave. "Swim with you some other time!" He managed one last joke as they walked out.

"Oh, and Vert?" Vert turned to his uncle.

"Yeah Al?"

His uncle winked. "Smooth move, "matey.""

Vert gasped. His uncle had been watching him and Agura? He groaned and caught up with his team.

…..  
"Night Sherm." Spinner said. They had to share one of the beds. It was partially because the two were brothers, and partially because Stanford and Tezz's egos wouldn't fit in the same bed.

"Night bro." He responded, getting a tight grip on his blanket. Spinner was known to turn a lot, and pull the covers with him. Sherman typically woke up in the middle of the night freezing, and had to re-position the sheets.

"Night Stan. Night Tezz." Sherman said.

"Night Sherm." The red-head responded. Tezz was already asleep when they got back, and didn't respond.

In 3114:  
"Is it just me, or is it hot in here?" Zoom asked when Agura emerged from the bathroom in a tank top and pajama pants.

"You might want to get your thermometer fixed." She retorted. "Oh, and if anyone tries to rape me, I'm wearing three pairs of pants." Agura flopped onto her bed, point made.

"We were NOT going to rape you!" AJ said, swatting her.

"I know. That's why I roomed with you guys. But seriously," She gestured from her shoulders to her knees. "No touchie la chica. Comprende?" The guys nodded. "Good. And good night."

"Night Agura." They chorused. Zoom and Vert were sharing the bed and AJ, who won the coin toss, was on the couch.

"Night guys." AJ yawned.

"Night."


	4. Alternate ending 1 VertxAgura Romance

**I just wanted to say thanks to those who reviewed; you guys have been a HUGE help! I've decided to give this story alternate endings: This one is for all those VertxAgura romantics out there (like me) and the next chapter will pick up in the middle of this one with a different plot, which will be continued in the chapters coming after it. Thanks to everyone for your support and enjoy the story!**

3114, 10:00 am

AJ slowly sat up, yawning. The survivalist stretched his arms out, then looked around the room. His teammates were still sleeping. He sighed, laying back down on his pillow, when his eyes glanced at the clock. He suddenly shot up. _BREAKFAST CLOSES AT ELEVEN!_ He thought urgently. Suddenly the eager Canadian was full of energy. He ran over to Vert and Zoom's bed and shook Vert's shoulders. "Vert….Vert…." He sung. "Vert?" He received no response from the sleeping blonde. _He always was a heavy sleeper…_AJ thought._ Time for Plan B._ He crept into the bathroom and filled a glass with cold water, then padded back to Vert. "Vert? One last chance…" Vert slept on. "Ok, you asked for it!" AJ positioned the glass over Vert's head and dumped it, then sprinted over to his bed, jumped under the covers and pretended to be asleep. Biting his lip to stop the laughter, AJ listened in glee to Vert's screams.

"GAH! WHAT THE-WHO THE-HOW DID-CRRAAAAPPPP! UGGGHHHHHHH! I SWEAR WHEN I FIND OUT WHICH ONE OF YOU TWO-TIMING PRANKSTERS-"

"VERT!" Agura hissed, stopping the tirade.

"We are TRYING to sleep!" Zoom grumbled, smacking Vert with his pillow then covering his head with it.

Vert muttered darkly as he went to the bathroom for a towel. AJ pretended to yawn. "Hummm…What's all the noise, guys?" He asked, casually stretching. He was instantly assaulted by a number of pillows.

"Nice try!" Agura laughed at him. "That was pretty funny though." AJ smiled. He grabbed the pillows she had used and, cushioning them around his body, jumped right on top of her. Agura shrieked then began laughing. "Hic…Stop! Hahahahahahahaha! Stop it! Hahahaha! I FREAKIN' MEAN IT AJ! Get offff!" Her cries were muffled as he rolled around on top of her, Zoom watching unhelpfully, remembering her attacks on him yesterday. AJ tortured Agura for another minute, then, relenting, rolled off and next to her. She was laughing uncontrollably as she slapped him with her palm.

"Owww…" AJ pouted as he rubbed the red mark on his pale skin.

"You deserve it!" She giggled, pushing him farther off the bed. "Jerk."

He rolled closer to her, like a big polar bear. "You look like a marshmallow." She laughed, poking one of his pillows. AJ immediately struck a mockingly sexy pose, laying on his side with a hand propping up his chin.

"You wanna bite?" He asked in a deep voice. She smiled at him and pretended to bite his nose. AJ moved his head closer so that their lips touched. Agura's eyes widened as a tingle went up her spine, then she relaxed and began kissing him back. He put an arm around her back, pulling her into him so that they were chest-to-chest. She moved the pillows off his body and wrapped her arms around him, and he nuzzled into her neck. Suddenly, they heard the bathroom door click, and Vert's voice. Agura pulled away, blushing, and pretended to be pillow-fighting AJ. He played along and fought back. Vert came up to them and cracked his towel in the air.

"So, it was YOU!" He demanded, pointing incriminatingly at AJ. He held up his hands defensively.

"What? No! I swear! It was Zoom!" AJ pointed to Zoom, who was fast asleep. Vert whipped the wet towel on his butt.

"SO IT WAS YOU WHO DARED DISTURB MY SLUMBER!" Zoom rubbed his bleary eyes. "Uh…no."

"LIAR! YOU MUST FACE THE WET TOWEL!" Vert whipped him with the sopping towel again. Zoom scrambled to his feet, holding a pillow in front of his chest. Vert mercilessly smacked him, Zoom blocking the blows. AJ finally stood up.

"I can't take the pressure!" He caved. "It was me, it was all me! I wanted to wake you up because of…" He looked to see the clock. 10:37. "BREAKFAST!" AJ lunged for the phone and dialed room service. Everyone realized his panic and frantically wrestled for the menu. AJ put the phone on speakerphone.

"Buongiorno, what can Chef Linguini (I just can't help using this dorky pasta-related name!) get for you today?" A man with a heavy Italian accent asked.

"I'll have the spinach omelet." Zoom spoke. AJ made a face.

"Can I get a short stack of pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon combo?" Vert asked.

"I'll have hot chocolate, an apple-cinnamon muffin and pancakes." Agura decided.

"Can I have the pancakes, scrambled eggs, hash browns, blueberry muffin, ham and cheese omelet, and like, a big platter of bacon and sausage?" AJ asked.

"You stupid! Zere is no ordering "platters" of peeg! You order as a side dish, no? There will be no platter for you!" The snobby voice lectured.

"Okay, as a _side_ then. Ooh, and some orange juice, eh?" AJ added, scanning the menu.

"Hmm. Will you be sharing zat with your goats too?" They could almost hear the smirk in the chef's voice. Vert had had enough. He leaned in to the receiver.

"If you're not going to bring us our food, I'll stampede my goats into your kitchen! And they love the taste of pancakes…" He said threateningly as the team held in their laughter. AJ ran over to his bed with tears in his eyes and started cracking up into a pillow. The chef, however, seemed convinced.

"I'm-a very sorry, sir. The food will-a be ready right away!" He said nervously.

"I had better get my platter of bacon." Vert snarled as Agura bit her cheeks. Zoom had joined AJ on the couch.

"Of course-a sir!" The chef stammered and hung up. Everyone burst into laughter, and Agura wiped a tear from her eye. "That was great…" She laughed. Vert smiled to himself.

Meanwhile, in 3116  
"I WANT PANCAKES, YES I DO, I WANT PANCAKES HOW 'BOUT YOU!" Spinner cheered sarcastically as another minute passed. "Seriously, if someone doesn't give me my food in the next minute I'm going into cardiac arrest!" There was a knock on the door. Spinner jumped up. "I GOT IT!" He yelled, then opened the door to find several silver platters. "Hello, gorgeous!" He said, smelling the aroma. A young man stepped out from behind the cart.

"Uh…Here's your food…" He eyed Spinner the way Stanford looked AJ whenever he wanted to parachute off something; like he was insane and a potential threat to society.

"Just…leave it outside the door when you're done." He turned around and nearly sprinted out of the room. Spinner looked back to his brother with an amused expression on his face. "What'd I say?" Sherman held back a laugh. 'Nothing, bro. Let's eat!" They unloaded the platters from the cart.

"I had the omelet." Stanford waved his hand in the air, distracted by a handheld video game.

"Yeah, it's right over here." Spinner reminded him, setting it on the desk.

"Oh, thanks, but you can just bring it over here." Stanford said.

"Oh, thanks, but you can just walk over here." Spinner replied.

"Oh, thanks, but I'm really more of a sitter." Stanford retorted.

"I guess you're gonna be a starver." Spinner replied, searching for his waffles.

"Spinner! I demand my omelet at once!" Stanford…well, demanded.

"You want your omelet so bad? Here!" Spinner removed the omelet from the plate and chucked it at Stanford. The projEGGtile hit him square in the stomach. "Oof." Stanford grunted. Video game aside, he surveyed the damage and gasped. "How dare you? Right on my royal abs!"

"You mean on your royals FLABS?" Spinner asked. A piece of bacon landed in the Brit's hair.

"Oh, that tears it!" He stood up and grabbed one of the platters. Kneeling, and using his bed as a shield, he removed the lid. "Oh! What do we have here?" He held a waffle above his head in victory. Spinner gasped.

"You MONSTER!"

"Mwa-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Stanford laughed maniacally as he pretended to lick one of the waffles. Spinner charged toward him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He landed on the red-head, and they were tangled up almost instantly. Stanford defended himself by mashing the waffle into Spinner's face, which made him happily get off and begin eating it. Tezz watched them, silently eating his muffin. Sherman sat down next to the other "smart guy" on the team.

"So, how do you like the hotel?" He asked, making conversation.

"Eh. I've stayed in worse." The anti-social Russian replied. "I suppose I must return the exchange of pleasantries. How was the waterpark?"

"It was pretty cool. You now, you could come today." Sherman suggested.

"Yeah, Agura can really rock a bikini, if you know what I'm saying!" Stanford added from the floor, where he was searching for the lost bacon treasure. Tezz blushed bright red. "Stanford, I am not interested in her."

"Ahah! Found it!" They heard from the red-head. He critically inspected the bacon, then popped it into his mouth. "And au contraire, Mr. Volitov! Of course you are!"

"Excuse me? I am not romantically interested in Agura!" Tezz defended himself.

"Are you physically interested in her?" Stanford asked with a smirk.

"That's enough, Stanford." Sherman warned him. Stanford shrugged and resumed to his omelet.

3114:  
"Dude, do you think that spaghetti guy will bring up our food?' Zoom asked.

"Maybe, but whoever does will tell him about our noticeable lack of goats." Agura said thoughtfully. "Vert, we need to dress you up."

"Uhm, what?" The leader asked.

"Nothing major, just like all scary! If that guy finds out we're teenagers he'll be-a very upset!" Agura mocked the snobby chef.

"Alright. What did you have in mind?" Vert asked. She held up a bed sheet. "Zoom, AJ, see if you can find me a walking stick or something."

"Okay?" AJ said. "C'mon, Zoom, let's go check outside."

"And Vert?" Agura began. He looked to her curiously. "Take off your shirt."

"Uhm?"

"Relax! It'll be just like your swimsuit!"

"Do I have to?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine." He removed the plain white tee. She took the bed sheet and started wrapping it around his torso. "What are you doing?" He asked playfully.

"Giving you a toga." She responded. Vert then had an idea. "Here, let me try." He grabbed the sheet from her, and, before she could protest, he had "accidentally" wrapped them both up.

"Vert!" She complained, but didn't seem to mind.

"Sorry. My bad." He said softly, moving his face closer to hers. She pulled away slightly.

"Vert…" She giggled nervously.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I've just…wanted to do that for a long time."

"Really?" She asked, eyes shining. Vert couldn't resist. He used his free arm to pull her into his body and kissed her. He felt her relax under his grip and knew that he had won. The strange thing was, he didn't care about the bet anymore, he just wanted to be with her. After a passionate minute, he pulled away. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." He secretly hoped she would respond that it was ok, that she loved him too. Instead, she tore herself away, eyes angry and full of hurt.

"I can't believe you!" She spat, throwing his shirt at him.

"Agura? What do you mean?" He put it on, confused at her anger.

"I'm not just another stupid girl, Vert! I know about the bet! I know you were all competing for me, and I can't believe how _shallow_ you all are! One look at someone in a swimsuit and suddenly you're all Romeo's!"

"Agura, I-"

"I really thought you were different, Vert! You know I've never had someone really like me for me? Why would you want to compete for someone like that, Vert? Why would you want to give them the illusion of love and rip it away?" She was crying now, the tears spilling from her hurt mocha eyes. Vert hated himself for ever becoming a part of this bet, hated himself because he knew he had caused this.

"Agura, I swear-" She held up a shaking hand.

"Don't. Please, just…" She trailed off and sprinted for the door. Vert let her go. He cursed to himself, then noticed that she had left her suitcase. _Maybe she'll come back._ He thought. _But why would she want to? I can't believe how stupid I was!_ Vert angrily punched the wall, wincing more at the mental anguish than the physical pain. He admitted to himself that he loved her, so why had he let himself become entangled in this stupid bet? _I was afraid,_ he realized. _I was afraid to go for it, afraid she's reject me, and I used the bet as an excuse._ He now knew what a mistake he had made. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He sighed.

"Come in." A cart was pushed into the room, topped with steaming silver trays and accompanied by the smell of bacon. An elderly woman, with her graying hair in a tight bun, pushed it into the center of the room, her eyes distastefully surveying the mess.

"Here is your breakfast. Leave the platters outside the door when you finish." She turned and left Vert alone with the food. He took a deep, shaky breath, and found his pancakes. He lifted the fork to his mouth, not tasting the food, thinking about Agura._ I can't let her go_ he realized. Breakfast forgotten, he ran to the window which overlooked the parking lot. His eyes found everything but what he was looking for. The leader immediately ran out the door, but, as an afterthought, scribbled a hurried note for his team. He sprinted toward the Saber, jumped in and floored it before he could stop himself. Vert knew Agura was the expert hunter, but he could follow her beacon on the Saber. The red dot appeared on his screen, and he sped back towards the Hub.

"I really thought he liked me! I can't believe it was all just part of a bet." Agura found herself with Grace, behind the diner. The girls didn't have many similarities, but they always went to each other for these problems. It had started over a year ago, when Stanford had been flirting with Grace, and she rejected him. The kind waitress had felt horrible for doing so, and Agura had privately assured her that Stanford would be fine, and probably knocking on her door the next day. When she proved to be scarily accurate, they had always relied on each other for these problems.

"Honestly, Agura, I think he does like you for real." Grace assured her. Agura looked at her through teary eyes.

"I thought so too, until I heard about the bet. I just...thought he was better than that." The Huntress sighed, mentally exhausted.

"Agura, he couldn't know what it means to you…" Grace trailed off, unsure of how to say what was on her mind. Agura had confided in her that guys were put off by her tomboy-ish personality, and Grace knew how much it meant to her to have Vert liking her for herself.

"That's true, but no guy should toy with a girl's feelings like that!" Agura said defiantly. Grace put a hand on her back.

"Agura, guys are _so_ shy! You have no idea. I've been watching him, and I'm starting to think he's liked you from the start, he was just afraid of rejection. The bet was a perfect opportunity to ask you on a date! He was so focused on finding a way to date you, he didn't realize what would happen if you found out. And I'm sure he's looking for you right now." She finished. Agura suddenly remembered that he could find her as long as her tracking beacon was on.

"I-I have to go." She stood up. Grace looked sad. "No, it's not your fault! You've helped a lot." The two girls embraced, communicating in a way words never could. Agura ran to the Tangler and drove off into the desert. She looked for the switch to turn her beacon off when she saw headlights. _No_. She thought. _Not him. Please, please not him. _She found the switch, but the Saber found her first. Vert jumped out and stood in front of her car.

"Agura!" He called. "Agura, please. We need to talk." He begged.

"I have nothing to say to you." She responded, keeping a cool demeanor, though she was breaking inside.

"Just listen then." He didn't budge. "I fell in love with you on the day we met, when Sage brought you here." Her face didn't change. He went on.

"I know I should never have agreed to be a part of that bet, but I felt like I didn't have a choice. I was scared, Agura. I admit it, I was scared to ask you to be my girlfriend, scared you would reject me, scared you might even laugh at me. When Stanford suggested the bet, I thought it would be the perfect excuse to date you. I was so wrong. I shouldn't have played with your feelings like that, and I'll _never_ do it again if you give me another chance. Please." He held his breath as the undercarriage of the car opened, and she stepped out. Even with her face tear-streaked and her hair messy from crying, he thought she had never looked more beautiful. She slowly approached him.

"It's alright." Vert sighed in relief and, acting on instinct pulled her close. He immediately released her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She stepped back in to the embrace.

"Did you really love me? For who I was?" She asked, her head on his chest. Vert answered her immediately.

"Ever since I met you." She sighed contentedly and rose up to meet his lips. A pleasant tingle went through Vert, and he kissed her back with all his heart.


	5. Alternate Ending 2: SKIP CHAP 4 TO READ

**NOTE: This is my other ending! It picks up where chapter 3 left off. Also, this chapter starts the same as chap4. Sorry for confusion!**

3114, 10:00 am

AJ slowly sat up, yawning. The survivalist stretched his arms out, then looked around the room. His teammates were still sleeping. He sighed, laying back down on his pillow, when his eyes glanced at the clock. He suddenly shot up. _BREAKFAST CLOSES AT ELEVEN!_ He thought urgently. Suddenly the eager Canadian was full of energy. He ran over to Vert and Zoom's bed and shook Vert's shoulders. "Vert….Vert…." He sung. "Vert?" He received no response from the sleeping blonde. _He always was a heavy sleeper…_AJ thought._ Time for Plan B._ He crept into the bathroom and filled a glass with cold water, then padded back to Vert. "Vert? One last chance…" Vert slept on. "Ok, you asked for it!" AJ positioned the glass over Vert's head and dumped it, then sprinted over to his bed, jumped under the covers and pretended to be asleep. Biting his lip to stop the laughter, AJ listened in glee to Vert's screams.

"GAH! WHAT THE-WHO THE-HOW DID-CRRAAAAPPPP! UGGGHHHHHHH! I SWEAR WHEN I FIND OUT WHICH ONE OF YOU TWO-TIMING PRANKSTERS-"

"VERT!" Agura hissed, stopping the tirade.

"We are TRYING to sleep!" Zoom grumbled, smacking Vert with his pillow then covering his head with it.

Vert muttered darkly as he went to the bathroom for a towel. AJ pretended to yawn. "Hummm…What's all the noise, guys?" He asked, casually stretching. He was instantly assaulted by a number of pillows.

"Nice try!" Agura laughed at him. "That was pretty funny though." AJ smiled. He grabbed the pillows she had used and, cushioning them around his body, jumped right on top of her. Agura shrieked then began laughing. "Hic…Stop! Hahahahahahahaha! Stop it! Hahahaha! I FREAKIN' MEAN IT AJ! Get offff!" Her cries were muffled as he rolled around on top of her, Zoom watching unhelpfully, remembering her attacks on him yesterday. AJ tortured Agura for another minute, then, relenting, rolled off and next to her. She was laughing uncontrollably as she slapped him with her palm.

"Owww…" AJ pouted as he rubbed the red mark on his pale skin.

"You deserve it!" She giggled, pushing him farther off the bed. "Jerk."

He rolled closer to her, like a big polar bear. "You look like a marshmallow." She laughed, poking one of his pillows. AJ immediately struck a mockingly sexy pose, laying on his side with a hand propping up his chin.

"You wanna bite?" He asked in a deep voice. She smiled at him and pretended to bite his nose. AJ moved his head closer so that their lips touched. Agura's eyes widened as a tingle went up her spine, then she relaxed and began kissing him back. He put an arm around her back, pulling her into him so that they were chest-to-chest. She moved the pillows off his body and wrapped her arms around him, and he nuzzled into her neck. Suddenly, they heard the bathroom door click, and Vert's voice. Agura pulled away, blushing, and pretended to be pillow-fighting AJ. He played along and fought back. Vert came up to them and cracked his towel in the air.

"So, it was YOU!" He demanded, pointing incriminatingly at AJ. He held up his hands defensively.

"What? No! I swear! It was Zoom!" AJ pointed to Zoom, who was fast asleep. Vert whipped the wet towel on his butt.

"SO IT WAS YOU WHO DARED DISTURB MY SLUMBER!" Zoom rubbed his bleary eyes. "Uh…no."

"LIAR! YOU MUST FACE THE WET TOWEL!" Vert whipped him with the sopping towel again. Zoom scrambled to his feet, holding a pillow in front of his chest. Vert mercilessly smacked him, Zoom blocking the blows. AJ finally stood up.

"I can't take the pressure!" He caved. "It was me, it was all me! I wanted to wake you up because of…" He looked to see the clock. 10:37. "BREAKFAST!" AJ lunged for the phone and dialed room service. Everyone realized his panic and frantically wrestled for the menu. AJ put the phone on speakerphone.

"Buongiorno, what can Chef Linguini (I just can't help using this dorky pasta-related name!) get for you today?" A man with a heavy Italian accent asked.

"I'll have the spinach omelet." Zoom spoke. AJ made a face.

"Can I get a short stack of pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon combo?" Vert asked.

"I'll have hot chocolate, an apple-cinnamon muffin and pancakes." Agura decided.

"Can I have the pancakes, scrambled eggs, hash browns, blueberry muffin, ham and cheese omelet, and like, a big platter of bacon and sausage?" AJ asked.

"You stupid! Zere is no ordering "platters" of peeg! You order as a side dish, no? There will be no platter for you!" The snobby voice lectured.

"Okay, as a _side_ then. Ooh, and some orange juice, eh?" AJ added, scanning the menu.

"Hmm. Will you be sharing zat with your goats too?" They could almost hear the smirk in the chef's voice. Vert had had enough. He leaned in to the receiver.

"If you're not going to bring us our food, I'll stampede my goats into your kitchen! And they love the taste of pancakes…" He said threateningly as the team held in their laughter. AJ ran over to his bed with tears in his eyes and started cracking up into a pillow. The chef, however, seemed convinced.

"I'm-a very sorry, sir. The food will-a be ready right away!" He said nervously.

"I had better get my platter of bacon." Vert snarled as Agura bit her cheeks. Zoom had joined AJ on the couch.

"Of course-a sir!" The chef stammered and hung up. Everyone burst into laughter, and Agura wiped a tear from her eye. "That was great…" She laughed. Vert smiled to himself.

Meanwhile, in 3116  
"I WANT PANCAKES, YES I DO, I WANT PANCAKES HOW 'BOUT YOU!" Spinner cheered sarcastically as another minute passed. "Seriously, if someone doesn't give me my food in the next minute I'm going into cardiac arrest!" There was a knock on the door. Spinner jumped up. "I GOT IT!" He yelled, then opened the door to find several silver platters. "Hello, gorgeous!" He said, smelling the aroma. A young man stepped out from behind the cart.

"Uh…Here's your food…" He eyed Spinner the way Stanford looked AJ whenever he wanted to parachute off something; like he was insane and a potential threat to society.

"Just…leave it outside the door when you're done." He turned around and nearly sprinted out of the room. Spinner looked back to his brother with an amused expression on his face. "What'd I say?" Sherman held back a laugh. 'Nothing, bro. Let's eat!" They unloaded the platters from the cart.

"I had the omelet." Stanford waved his hand in the air, distracted by a handheld video game.

"Yeah, it's right over here." Spinner reminded him, setting it on the desk.

"Oh, thanks, but you can just bring it over here." Stanford said.

"Oh, thanks, but you can just walk over here." Spinner replied.

"Oh, thanks, but I'm really more of a sitter." Stanford retorted.

"I guess you're gonna be a starver." Spinner replied, searching for his waffles.

"Spinner! I demand my omelet at once!" Stanford…well, demanded.

"You want your omelet so bad? Here!" Spinner removed the omelet from the plate and chucked it at Stanford. The projEGGtile hit him square in the stomach. "Oof." Stanford grunted. Video game aside, he surveyed the damage and gasped. "How dare you? Right on my royal abs!"

"You mean on your royals FLABS?" Spinner asked. A piece of bacon landed in the Brit's hair.

"Oh, that tears it!" He stood up and grabbed one of the platters. Kneeling, and using his bed as a shield, he removed the lid. "Oh! What do we have here?" He held a waffle above his head in victory. Spinner gasped.

"You MONSTER!"

"Mwa-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Stanford laughed maniacally as he pretended to lick one of the waffles. Spinner charged toward him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He landed on the red-head, and they were tangled up almost instantly. Stanford defended himself by mashing the waffle into Spinner's face, which made him happily get off and begin eating it. Tezz watched them, silently eating his muffin. Sherman sat down next to the other "smart guy" on the team.

"So, how do you like the hotel?" He asked, making conversation.

"Eh. I've stayed in worse." The anti-social Russian replied. "I suppose I must return the exchange of pleasantries. How was the waterpark?"

"It was pretty cool. You now, you could come today." Sherman suggested.

"Yeah, Agura can really rock a bikini, if you know what I'm saying!" Stanford added from the floor, where he was searching for the lost bacon treasure. Tezz blushed bright red. "Stanford, I am not interested in her."

"Ahah! Found it!" They heard from the red-head. He critically inspected the bacon, then popped it into his mouth. "And au contraire, Mr. Volitov! Of course you are!"

"Excuse me? I am not romantically interested in Agura!" Tezz defended himself.

"Are you physically interested in her?" Stanford asked with a smirk.

"That's enough, Stanford." Sherman warned him. Stanford shrugged and resumed to his omelet.

3114:  
"Dude, do you think that spaghetti guy will bring up our food?' Zoom asked.

"Maybe, but whoever does will tell him about our noticeable lack of goats." Agura said thoughtfully. "Vert, we need to dress you up."

"Uhm, what?" The leader asked.

"Nothing major, just like all scary! If that guy finds out we're teenagers he'll be-a very upset!" Agura mocked the snobby chef.

"Alright. What did you have in mind?" Vert asked. She held up a bed sheet. "Zoom, AJ, see if you can find me a walking stick or something."

"Okay?" AJ said. "C'mon, Zoom, let's go check outside."

"And Vert?" Agura began. He looked to her curiously. "Take off your shirt."

"Uhm?"

"Relax! It'll be just like your swimsuit!"

"Do I have to?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine." He removed the plain white tee. She took the bed sheet and started wrapping it around his torso. "What are you doing?" He asked playfully.

"Giving you a toga." She responded. Vert then had an idea. "Here, let me try." He grabbed the sheet from her, and, before she could protest, he had "accidentally" wrapped them both up.

"Vert!" She complained, but didn't seem to mind.

"Sorry. My bad." He said softly, moving his face closer to hers. Just then, the door opened.

"We got you a…whoa!" AJ said, seeing the two wrapped up and blushing. "We'll just come back later, seeing as you two are ALL WRAPPED UP!" He laughed at the pun, then grabbed the corner of the sheet, unwrapping it and sending Agura whirling onto the bed.

"OOF! AJ!" She lectured him in mock anger.

"Oops!" He grinned. "Hey, how do you like mah stick?" He held out a long tree branch.

"That's was she said." Zoom cracked, making everyone snicker.

"HahahaTHAT'S WHAT YOUR MOTHER SAID!" AJ retorted.

"That's what your face said!"

"That's what your butt said!"

"Keep your white Canadian butt outta this!"

"Keep your skinny Asian butt outta your MOTHER! OOOHHH!" AJ retorted.

"Oh no he di'nt!" Zoom snapped, tackling AJ onto the bed.

"Zoom, I never knew you felt this way about me!" AJ laughed as the scout blushed and got off AJ.

"MAN-CRUSH!" Zoom jumped up to assault him with a pillow. AJ gasped.

"Man…being…crushed!" He wheezed as Zoom placed the pillow on his chest, then sat on it.

"Pillow fight? BRING IT!" Agura and Vert jumped into the battle. Eventually, Vert had hog-tied Zoom with the sheet and Agura had AJ under a mound of pillows. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Room Service!" A voice called. Everyone looked to each other with widened eyes in panic, shaking their heads.

"I'm not opening it; I'm in my boxers!" Vert whispered.

"Well, I don't wanna open it! That chef dude will boil me into a crispy lasagna-a!" Zoom mocked his accent on the final words.

"I'm too dead." AJ said, his head hanging off the side of the bed.

"Weenies." Agura rolled her eyes and got up to answer the door. She smiled at the elderly woman pushing the cart. The woman's bird-like eyes took in their room. AJ waved at her. She glared at him.

"I should hope that this…eyesore would be cleaned up by the time I come to pick up your leftovers.

"Yes mother dear." Zoom muttered, causing his teammates to snicker. The staff woman glared at him frostily. She turned sharply on her heel and walked out with a military-style march.

"Alright, platter o' bacon here I come!" AJ rubbed his hands together excitedly as he unveiled the pork delight.

"Holy crap, AJ. That's a heart attack waiting to happen!" Agura exclaimed, staring at the massive load of grease.

"Huh?" AJ muttered through a mouthful of bacon.

"And the train to I-sweat-bacon-grease-opolis has left the station!" Zoom announced. "Ooh, my omelet." He pulled out a platter as the others claimed their food.

"I gotta say, for someone on their man-period, this food is AWESOME!" Vert announced.

"Hey, Agura, you know what that muffin reminds me of?" AJ asked, referring to the apple-cinnamon muffin in her hand. Agura groaned.

"Oh, God, AJ, I swear-"

"NOT LIKE THAT!" He blushed. "I was GONNA say Pokerface by Lady GaGa!"

"Oh." Agura said, embarrassed.

"Hey guys, how do you wake up Lady GaGa?" Zoom asked with an eager smile on his face. Everyone groaned and responded with mock enthusiasm.

"You puh-puh-poke her face!"

Zoom frowned. "Okay, well how does Lady GaGa like her meat?" They looked at him in confusion. "RA-RA-RA-AH-AH-AH!" They were all laughing when AJ belted the next part of the song.

"ROH-MA, ROH-MA-MA-AH!" They all stared at him for a second when Agura sang the next verse.

"GA-GA-OOH-LA-LA-AH!" Then, Vert looked around at the expectant faces and stood up.

"WANT YOUR BAD ROH-MANCE!"

"I want your ugly, I want your disease!" Zoom began.

"I want your everything as long as it's free; I want your love! Love, love, love, I want your love!" AJ picked up the song, nudging Agura. She grinned and stood up.

"I want your drama, the touch of your hand!" She stopped for the instrumental pause. "I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand, I want your love! Love, love, love, I want your love!" She yanked Vert to his feet and sat. He blushed and began singing:

"You know that I want you. And you know that I need you. I want it bad, your bad romance!" Suddenly, everyone jumped up and began dancing to the chorus.

"I want your love, and I want your revenge; you and me could write a bad romance!" The three guys sang, with Agura taking the "Whoa-oh-oh-oh-ohhh!"

"I want your love and all your lover's revenge; you and me could write a bad romance!"

"Woah-oh-oh-oh-ohhhh, oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh, oh, oh!"

"Caught in a bad romance!"

"Woah-oh-oh-oh-ohhhh, oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh, oh, oh!"

"Caught in a bad romance!"

Their voices joined together for the final chorus.

"RAH-RAH, RAH-AH-AH-AH! ROH-MA, ROH-MA-MA-AH! GA-GA, OOH-LA-LA-AH! WANT YOUR BAD ROH-MANCE!" Everyone fell onto the ground in a fit of laughter, when a knock sounded on the door between them and the others.  
Vert got up and opened the door to Stanford's unpleasant face.

"We are TRYING to eat in peace!" The Brit scolded. Vert smiled mischievously and started poking Stanford's cheek. "What on earth are you doing?" He asked impatiently.

"Waking up Lady GaGa." Vert responded, holding in a laugh. Behind him, his teammates howled with laughter. "I will tell you that I love you just to hug you," He began. AJ yelled his favorite part.

"CUZ I'M BLUFFIN' WITH MY MUFFIN! Ah! Cramp!" He held his side in laughter-induced pain. Stanford rolled his eyes and left.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"They shut up?" Spinner asked. A muted "He'll read my, he'll read my, no he can't read, my," was heard from the other room. "Nevermind."

"We need to fight fire with fire here, boys." Stanford said. He pulled out his Ipod and the song "Friday" began playing.

"Oh God. Not Rebekah Black!" Spinner moaned.

"Oh yes." Stanford smiled, plugging the Ipod into speakers. "You need your practice, Sherman, for when I win the bet, and this song is GUARRANTEED to make them surrender!" He blasted the music louder, causing Tezz to groan.

"If you really wish to THEM, put it in their room!" He said. Stanford's eyes lit up. He grabbed the speakers, opened the conjoining door and set it in the other room, then slammed the door shut.

3114:

"AAAHHHH!" Zoom jumped away from the speakers lie it was possessed. "MY EARS! THEY BLEED!" He slammed a pillow over his head.

"THIS MEANS WAR!" AJ cried. "THEY SHALL PAY FOR FORCING THEER TUNELESS GARBAGE UPON US!"

"Someone got a side of stupid with their pancakes." Agura muttered. Covering one ear, the young woman reached toward the Ipod and yanked it out of the speakers. The room fell silent, and AJ ran over to Agura.

"You saved us!" He exclaimed, hugging her. She laughed and squirmed out of his grasp, then scrolled though the Ipod touch.

"Hmm. What songs does Stanford have for us today?" She smiled wickedly as Stanford pleaded for mercy.

"No! Give it back! Agura I swear-"

"What's this?" She asked in an innocent voice. "Pretty Girl Rock? Stanford, I didn't know you were a fan of Keri Hilson!" Everyone laughed as Stanford sank to the floor on the other side of the door. Agura pulled out a paperclip and somehow managed to pick the lock. The offender was in Stanford's room once again.

"AAH! MAKE IT STOP!" They heard Spinner's scream.

"I'm trying, it's just…PASSCODE DENIED?" Agura sank to the floor, laughing at Stanford's reply.

"You changed the passcode?" Vert asked. She nodded through tears of laughter.

"Nice!" He high-fived her.

"GAH! I'M GOING TO FREAGGIN' KILL YOU, AGURA!" The Huntress only laughed harder.

"TURN OFF THE SPEAKERS, THEN!" Spinner yelled.

"THE SWITCH IS JAMMED!" Stanford shouted over the blaring music. Then, their next-room-neighbors joined the banter.

"TURN DOWN THAT TRASH YOU KIDS CALL MUSIC!" The angry, hoarse voice screamed.

"Why him?" Stanford muttered.

"IF YOU KIDS DON'T TURN DOWN THAT GOD-FORSAKEN CRIME AGAINST HUMANITY, I WILL COME IN THERE AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROATS!"

Spinner's eyes grew wide. He grabbed the speakers and, without a second thought, threw them into the closet. He ripped the blankets off the beds and piled them into the closet, muffling the noise.

"MUCH BETTER! Crazy kids…." The voice muttered.

"So, what now?" Spinner asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, I just put in new batteries, so they should run out by, oh, I don't know, sometime NEXT WEEK!" Stanford said sarcastically. Spinner turned toward him.

"Batteries? IT RUNS ON BATTERIES?" He asked hysterically. Stanford raised an eyebrow, not understanding.

"You could have just taken the batteries OUT, Stanford." Sherman groaned.

"Oh. Well, it's AGURA'S fault anyway!" He yelled in the direction of the other room. They heard a _whump_, as if someone had thrown a pillow at the wall.

"WELL, I think since Stan-brain-dead here almost got us murdered by Mr. He-She-Specie, he should have to streak down the hall!" Spinner accused. The blood drained out of Stanford's face.

"Oh my God, Spinner, I swear-"

"Let's leave it to democracy!" Spinner declared. He opened the conjoining door. "All in favor of Stanford streaking down the hall because of the pain he's caused us?" Every hand but Stanford's instantly flew up among smirks and snickering.

"But I-"

"GO!"

"But that isn't-"

"GO!"

"But what if-"

"Stanford! Get your skinny white butt out there before I do it myself!" Agura cut him off.

Stanford sighed and began to strip.

S**orry for the confusing alternate endings; hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	6. Rejection and Revenge

**GAH! Sorry this took so long! I got caught up in "Surprises on Vandal". And don't worry, the sequel will have a better name. Also, this picks up where chap. five left off in case I confused people with my alternate endings!**

By the time Stanford had removed his shirt, Spinner was beginning to change his mind.

"You now, I don't think ANY of us really want to see you flabbin' around the hallway." Stanford sighed with relief and put his clothes back on. "SO! I'll think of a different punishment!" Spinner conceded.

Stanford groaned.

"And you better be ready, because you never know when GENIUS WILL STRIKE!" Spinner exclaimed.

"Why do you get to make me do a dare again?" Stanford asked.

"Because it's FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN-"

"ENOUGH! I'll do it!" Stanford shouted to stop his teammates.

"Great!" Spinner said. "Hey, let's go to the waterpark, guys!" Everyone murmured as they searched for their swimsuits. Several minutes later, the guys had changed and were itching to go.

"AGURA! Let's go, slowpoke!" Spinner knocked repeatedly on the bathroom door. It opened quickly, and a travel-size bottle of shampoo hit him in the head.

"I have A LOT more to take off and put on than you do, Spinner!" She replied. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up!"

"Are you sure?" Vert asked. "I can wait, if you want."

"I'm a big girl, Vert. I think I'll be okay." She laughed. "Sure you can find the waterpark?"

"Pfft! Obviously!" Stanford said, while at the same time Spinner mumbled a "no."

The guys left the room. A few minutes later, Agura came out of the bathroom in her bikini. She was about to leave when there was a knock on the conjoining door. She opened it to find Tezz.

"Do you have any…" He paused for a moment at the shock of seeing her in swimsuit. Agura blushed slightly and re-arranged the towel on her shoulder.

"Uhm, extra towels? Spinner spilled his orange juice on the floor." Tezz finished, his cheeks red.

"Uhm, yeah." She grabbed a few towels from their bathroom. "Here, I can help." She entered the messy room, and he laid the towels on the floor while she gathered the breakfast dishes.

"I'm guessing this is your bed?" She gestured to the neatly made double bed, the only one without piles of clothing thrown on top of it.

"Yes." He responded. "My teammates seem…unconcerned with order. I find it very difficult to work in a cluttered area."

"I hear that." Agura laughed, piling plates onto the cart.

"Agura?"

"Yeah, Tezz?" She responded. He sat down on the couch, indicating for her to sit next to him. She sat, and he began talking, fully aware of their thighs touching.

"I just wanted you to know that…" He faltered as he looked into her mocha eyes, awaiting his statement. "Some of our teammates have made a bet involving you." She nodded for him to go on. He sighed.

"Whoever asks you out on a date first…well, the other three have to sing "Friday" in front of the entire team." He bit his lip, expecting outrage, tears or…laughter? He looked over to find Agura smiling at him.

"I know." She said. "I overheard them talking about it." Tezz was confused.

"But…why are you not upset?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Honestly? What's so bad about having four guys fawning over you? Even if it's just for a bet, it's pretty amusing. I know it's mostly because they saw me in my bikini, but why ruin their fun?" Tezz stood up angrily. (A/N: Next bit is for InvaderLuver!)

"They shouldn't be treating you with such disrespect! Back home, if they made a bet such as that, we would chop off their hands! In my opinion, being attracted to women for their bodies is shameful. You deserve _much_ better than being a prize for a bet!" He declared. She looked up at him with a smile, and he sat.

"That's sweet of you, Tezz. I didn't know you felt so strongly about that sort of thing." He blushed, realizing that his outburst must have seemed out of character.

"Well, I just believe women shouldn't be objectified. Especially not someone like you." He mentally took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss her. He held his breath, then felt her soft lips contact with his. He had done it. Tezz let his logical thoughts drift away as he sank into the bliss. Finally, he forced himself to pull away, looking into her confused mocha eyes.

"I…I'm sorry." He apologized, not meaning it, but not knowing what she wanted him to say. She smiled.

"No, it's…it's fine." She said awkwardly. "I just didn't know-"

"You're beautiful." Tezz stopped her, and she looked up at him. "And they should realize that." He kissed her again. After another minute, she pulled away.

"I should probably get going…" She tried, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"I understand." He said, but with regret.

"You know, you could come…?" She offered, turning to go.

"Maybe." Tezz said. She left, and he immediately grabbed his money and left for the store.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Wow." Spinner said, surveying the crowded waterpark. "There's a lot of people here."

"Oof!" AJ exclaimed as two seven-year old boys ran into him. "No kidding, eh?"

"Anyone see any open tables?" Vert asked. Sherman scanned the room.

"There's one over there." He pointed to a lone table.

"It looks like some old guy is going for it! Run!" Zoom yelled. As subtly as they could, the teens speedwalked toward the table. A man of about fifty heading in the same direction noticed them, and picked up the pace. The team slid into the chairs and dumped their towels on the table seconds before the man arrived.

"Sorry. We're all full." Zoom smirked, trying to look apologetic. The man grumbled and stomped off. As soon as his back was turned, Spinner stood up and pretended to be hunched over a cane.

"Oh, those whippersnappers, walking and stealing my tables, grrrr!" He imitated the old man, only to receive a hefty kick to the backside.

"Show some respect for your elders!" The man growled, and left. Spinner sat down and winced.

"Oww." He complained. Then Agura walked up.

"How'd you guys get a table? It's so crowded in here!" She exclaimed.

"Well, we basically raced an old man, and then he kicked Spinner's butt!" Zoom summarized. She laughed.

"Nice."

"So, Agura, want to hit a waterslide?" Stanford asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if she wanted to shoot some hoops?" Sherman budged in.

"Or just chill out here for awhile?" AJ added. Agura smiled to herself; the bet was getting serious.

"Thanks, but I'm in the mood for a smoothie." she said, grabbing a few bills and walking toward concessions.

"Lovely! I'll go with you!" Stanford decided. Agura groaned inwardly, she most definitely didn't want to be with Stanford.

"I think I can handle it." She joked, but he persevered. She sighed and walked up to the food court.

"I'll have a smoothie please."

"Okay, that'll be three dollars." The man behind the counter said. Stanford smoothly slid a few bills forward.

"I've got it, love." He said. Agura rolled her eyes.

"Thanks." She took the smoothie and briskly made her way back to their table. Stanford panted slightly to keep up with her.

"So Agura," He began.

"Yes, Stanford?" She asked, trying to keep an innocent face.

"You know, there's a nice little restaurant in this hotel…"

"Yeah?" She asked, though she knew where this was going.

"And I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go have dinner there tonight?" He asked hopefully. Agura mentally made a list of her options. Saying yes would result in Stanford winning the bet, and…she shuddered…her having to go on a date with him.

"Thanks, but I think I'm just going to order a pizza or something." She tried to let him down kindly, but winced at the sad look on his face.

"Righto." Stanford tried to mask his disappointment, but it was more at the fact that he would be singing "Friday" than at the rejection. "I understand."

"Thanks." Agura smiled kindly and sat down. Stanford made a mental note to steal three dollars back from her.

"So, wanna hit to that waterslide, Stanford?" Spinner asked.

"No."

"But you just asked-"

"WHO'S HUNGRY?" Stanford cut him off, walking away. Spinner looked at Sherman, who shrugged.

"Hey, anybody want to try the lazy river?" AJ asked, but he was looking at Agura.

"I'll go." Zoom offered, but AJ had realized that Agura wasn't going anywhere, and didn't want to leave her alone with the other competitors.

"On second thought, I'm just gonna hang out here." He covered, propping his feet up on the table. Vert grabbed them and moved them out of his face and into Zoom's.

"Dude!" Zoom protested. He pushed AJ's feet off the table. "Ugh, you guys are boring. I'm gonna go find Spinner." The scout left his remaining three teammates. Agura pulled out a book and began reading; AJ, Vert and Sherman waited awkwardly. After a minute or so, Agura sighed, exasperated.

"You guys, we're inside a WATERPARK! Is there really nothing better to do than sit around and stare at me?" She addressed them bluntly.

"Well, you're reading a_ book_! C'mon, let's go down a waterslide!" AJ said, pulling her to her feet. Agura sighed. She would have no privacy until someone won the bet.

"Alright, alright!" She contended, waling to the slide with him. AJ gave Sherman and Vert a look that basically screamed "NAH, NAH, NAH NYAH NAH!" They shot daggers back at him with their eyes. Once Agura and AJ were at the waterslide, he gestured for her to sit down.

"Ladies first." He joked. The female lifeguard made a heart with her hands at Agura. If looks could kill, that lifeguard would be in the hospital. Agura sat down, and AJ sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Might wanna hold on; this ride's pretty rough." He whispered into her ear as they went down. Agura's stomach flipped at the drop, and she was suddenly more grateful for AJ's strong arms around her. The young woman startled herself by letting out a shriek.

"Scared?" AJ asked lovingly. She shook her head, and he pecked her on the cheek. Agura couldn't help but smile as they came out of the slide, and as they dismounted the raft, she was immediately attacked by Vert and Sherman.

"Hey, wanna go play basketball?" Sherman asked, only to be cut off by Vert.

"Spinner, Zoom and Stanford are undefended from water balloon attacks!" He tried. Agura smiled.

"I haven't tried basketball yet. Let's go Sherm." She said.

"But we made such a great team…" Vert gave one final attempt. Relenting, she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"We'll be just as good after a round of basketball." She said to his shocked face. AJ and Sherman were both giving him envious stares. Once in the pool, Agura looked around, but all the basketballs were being used by other people. She looked at Sherman, who walked up to a group of a few girls, who each had their own basketball.

"Hi." He started, and the teenager's eyes were all instantly on him. "Can I borrow two of those please?" The girl who seemed to be the leader of the group, a blonde, tossed him hers and gestured for her friend to pass him the other one.

"They for your friend over there?" She nodded toward Agura. Sherman blushed and nodded back. "I'll be around if it doesn't work out." She winked, then resumed to shooting. Sherman took the basketballs back to Agura, and they began shooting hoops.

"Make a new friend?" She joked to him.

"Nah. She wasn't really my type." He said, hoping she would take the bait. Agura knew the game, and decided to play it.

"And what is your type?" She asked. Sherman decided to go for it. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest.

"You." He said simply, tilting his lips toward hers. He placed an arm on the small of her back as they kissed. Sherman pulled away to find the group of girls; their leader giving him a thumbs up. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Agura, who seemed slightly flushed. Then, Vert walked up, holding an armful of water balloons. Sherman had never been _less_ glad to see his leader.

"Agura! They're defenseless!" He whispered. Agura smiled at Sherman, then went to Vert and grabbed as many balloons as she could carry.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Think this is gonna work?" Agura asked Vert.

"They'll never see it coming." He responded. The two had the perfect ambush spot; right at the opening of the waterslide Zoom, Spinner and Stanford were currently on. As the tube gushed out, Vert and Agura started mercilessly bombarding it with the balloons.

"AH! Hey! Stop it!" A younger voice complained. Agura and Vert stopped their throwing to analyze their targets.

"Wrong tube?" Vert said timidly, gazing at the pudgy eleven year old boy.

"Wow, someone got an extra whack with the stupid stick." The impudent kid glared back up at him.

"Look, kid-"

"What he's TRYING to say is," Agura cut Vert off. "Sorry. Our bad." The boy shook his head.

"Oh no. This means war!" He stormed off, leaving Vert and Agura.

"Well." Vert began. "That was…"

"Awkwar-"

"Yeah." Vert finished. They stood in silence when Agura heard Spinner's screams from inside the slide.

"Here they come!" She whispered. They launched the remaining water balloons at the tube.

"AAH!"

"WHAT THE-"

"SON OF A…" Agura and Vert started cracking up as they listened to their teammates complaints. .They crouched behind the gate in an effort to avoid being seen, when both were drenched with water. They turned around to see the eleven year old holding a now-empty bucket of water.

"Nobody messes with Anthony and gets away with it!" He cackled, running away. Vert growled, but Agura placed an arm on his shoulder.

"It's not worth it." She reminded him. He sighed.

"You're probably right." She smiled at him, and once again, he felt compelled to kiss her. Slowly moving his face closer to hers, he knew she felt it too, and they were about to connect when…_SPLAT! _A water balloon somehow made contact with both of their faces.

"OKAY, WHERE IS THAT LITTLE TURD?" Vert stood up angrily in pursuit of the tweenaged torturer. Agura started laughing uncontrollably as he scanned the park.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Agura was relaxing in her chair, having finally gotten some peace, when several girls walked up and sat down as if the owned the table. She glanced up from her book to find herself staring into intense green eyes.

"Hi?" She said cautiously.

"Hi." The girl responded professionally. "I'm Abbi. With an "I". These are my friends: Layla, Kiana and Sapphire, but we call her Saph." She rattled off the list of names as if she had said it so many times they had blended together. Agura waved back at the other girls.

"I'm Agura."

"Cool name. Write that down." She commanded to Layla, who took a notebook and pen out of her book and complied. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about your friend."

"Sherman?" Agura asked, her lips tingling just saying his name.

"Tall, muscular, tan, polite?" Abbi asked. Agura nodded in response. "How long have you been a couple?" Agura burst out laughing. Abbi raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, but we're _not_ a couple. He's just a friend." Agura explained.

"That's what they all say! Friends don't kiss in the middle of the pool!" Abbi said. "So, how long?" Agura sighed.

"Since a few of my friends made a bet." She explained as the girls' eyes grew wide.

"A bet? To be your boyfriend? YHGTBKM!" Kiana exclaimed. Agura raised a confused eyebrow.

"You have got to be kidding me." Saph, a typical blonde-haired, blue-eyed California girl, translated. "She's a total abbreviator."

"Oh, YKULM!" Kiana smiled.

"You know you love me." Saph explained.

"Saph here speaks fluent Kiana. Ooh, Layla, write that down!" Abbi said as the brunette picked up her pen. "Point is, I can't believe they made a bet! How'd you do it?"

"Basically by wearing a bikini in front of them." Agura said.

"That's shallower than the kiddy pool!" Kiana exclaimed.

"True, but it makes sense." Abbi evaluated Agura's figure. "Layla, it's ab blasting time."

"Got it." Layla made another note to the pad.

"So, is Sherman in the bet then?" Saph asked. Agura nodded.

"Ooh, sorry Abbi." Saph shrugged.

"What?" Agura asked.

"Abbi here totally hearts Sherman!" Saph teased. Abbi grabbed Layla's pad and smacked her.

"As Kiana would say, IDN!" The blonde exclaimed.

"I do not." Saph whispered to Agura, who nodded a thanks.

"Well, he's in the bet, but a few of my friends aren't." Agura pointed out Zoom, and Saph's blue eyes grew wide.

"Ooh, Asian with a side of abs…" She joked.

"Racist!" Agura giggled along with the others.

"Why can't I get a serving of Asian abs?" Kiana fake-complained.

"Sorry, no boobs, no butt, no service!" Saph joked at the petite red-head.

"Hey!" Kiana said. "ONUD!"

"Oh yes I did! And girl, you flatter than that kids surf board!" Saph responded.

"Oh, I'll flatten YOU-" Kiana began, when Abbi stopped her.

"Ladies, ladies!" She smiled. "It's not about who gets the Asian! It's about our dearest Agura here being subject to a sexist bet!"

"As much as I'd like to say AMEN, SISTA, I have to question the "dearest"? We did just meet." Agura reminded them. Abbi shrugged.

"It's a unique name thing. Gotta help out a sista!" She joked, giving Agura a hug.

"GH!" Kiana yelled, and all the girls piled on top of the Huntress, Saph whispering "Group hug." To her.

"Alright, gals. We need a plan. LAYLA!" The "record keeper" looked up at Abbi. "Brainstorming sheet." She turned to a new piece of paper.

"We need some way to get back at those guys." Abbi chewed on her lower lip in thought. "How do they win the bet again?" She asked Agura.

"They have to get me to go on a date with them." She replied.

"Do you want to date any of them?" Saph asked. Agura blushed.

"Well, not because of a bet." She spoke. Kiana stood up and clapped her hands.

"IHAI!*" She said excitedly. Without waiting for Saph to translate, she began. "If the guys want to get Agura to go on a date with her, what if we have her go on a date with someone else?" She raised her eyebrows, waiting for feedback.

"Perf!" Saph applauded.

"I love it! Layla, write that down with a list of possible guys." Abbi assumed leadership. "Anyone have any ideas?"

"Hey Saph, isn't your brother staying at the hotel too?" Layla suggested. Abbi clapped.

"The brains of our operation, ladies and gentlemen!" She announced, making Layla blush. "Saph, think Ryan would be okay with that?"

"I'll have to check with him, but…" Saph eyed Agura. "Almost yes. Hey, there he is now!" The teenager pointed across then pool to a toned young man, maybe a year older than Agura, who looked similar to Saph with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Whaddya say, Agura?" Abbi raised her eyebrows mischievously as Saph bounced over to talk to her brother. "Quick, stand up! He's looking!" She nearly shoved Agura out of her chair. "Good, good!" Abbi whisper-coached her. "Now, pretend to be looking for someone across the pool! Don't look at him! Now wave to the imaginary person…Okay, now slowly sweep your eyes back and make eye contact!" Agura followed her instructions, meeting his eyes. He blinked, as if startled, taking her in, then smiling. She smiled back, then turned her back on him to sit down, receiving a high-five from Abbi, Layla and Kiana.

"Nicely done." Abbi congratulated her. Kiana and Layla nodded.

"OMG! DLN,* but your friends were tote* watching!" Kiana whispered.

"Which ones?" Agura whispered back, as Saph approached the table.

"Blondie, _super-albino-level_ blondie, Sherman, and faux-hawk." She responded.

"Okay, he's going to come over here when I give him the signal!" Saph said, taking a seat.

"When are you giving him the signal?" Agura asked.

"When all your friends are over here." Saph responded. Just then, the four teens in the bet started approaching the table.

"It's showtime, ladies!" Abbi whispered, green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"BAL*, ladies!" Kiana giggled.

"Break a leg." Saph said out of the side of her mouth to Agura. "Dork." She joked with Kiana. The guys approached the table.

"Hello, ladies." Stanford said suavely. Vert nudged him.

"Sorry Vert. Give us two minutes?" Agura gave him a sweet smile and batted her eyes, knowing the leader wouldn't object at such a crucial point in the bet. Vert was about to respond when Saph's brother walked straight up to Agura.

"Hey." He stuck out his hand. "Agura, right? I'm Kyle."

"Hey." She said, shaking it as he sat next to her.

"So, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab dinner tonight?" He asked smoothly.

"Sounds fun." Agura shrugged, smiling.

"Great." He sexily returned the smile. "Where's your room?"

"3114."

"See you there around seven?"

"Outside the room, sure." She joked. He smiled,

"Cool." and left the four guys gaping with open mouths at Agura. She casually sipped her smoothie.

"CTMBYCF*." Kiana said, causing the girls, even Agura, who had caught on, to giggle. Confused, the guys left to discuss the latest speedbump on the road to the bet.

"So Agura? Ready for the fake date of your life?" Abbi asked. Agura paled slightly.

"I actually have to go?"

**Kiana Speak: **

**WWTF?: What Was That For?**

**IHAI: I Have An Idea**

**ONUD: Oh No You Didn't.**

**Tote: Totally**

**DLN: Don't Look Now**

**BAL: Break A Leg**

**CTMBYCF: Close Those Mouths Boys, You'll Catch Flies**


	7. Fates and Fauxmances

**A/N: Kiana-Speak is, as always, conveniently located at the bottom of the page. **

"Of course!" Saph nudged her. "I can guarantee the guys are going to try to spy on you, so you better make it look good!"

"OMG! It's in two hours!" Abbi announced, checking her cell. "Girl, we gotta get you ready!" She clapped her hands. "Layla, make a list of everything we need to do for prep. Saph, try to find out what your brother likes and meet us in our room in fifteen minutes, tops. Kiana and I'll help Agura."

"I can dress myself, thanks." Agura joked.

"Not tonight!" Abbi said, pulling her out of the chair. "This has to be convincing, romantic, and we're helping whether you like it or not so COME ON!" She pulled Agura by the arm away from the table, Layla following close behind and Saph running off to her brother. Suddenly, Agura bumped into Tezz.

"Oh! Hey Tezz!" She said, noticing his swimsuit. It was simply black, but she was a bit more interested in what was above it. "Wow! I didn't you had muscles, Tezz!" She exclaimed before she could think about what she had said.

"Well, uhm, I've been working out a bit." He blushed slightly.

"Cool. I, uhm, have to go, but…maybe I'll see you later?" She offered, feeling guilty when she saw his smile deflate.

"Oh. Yes, maybe." He said as she was pulled off by Abbi, who immediately began whispering about Tezz.

"Is he in the bet?" Agura shook her head.

"I bet he wants to join now!" Abbi nudged her. "Unless…" She dramatically gasped, spinning around to face Agura. "He wants to keep his passion a secret!" Agura laughed.

"Tezz? I don't know. He's never been a very…emotional guy." She said, crinkling her eyebrows and thinking about him.

"Well, that's how they all are! Crack the shell, and you'll get a nice, soft boyfriend! It's like Cadbury eggs, but yours has a six-pack and Russian accent." She joked, opening a room door. "Alright, so go to your room, shower, put on something cute, and be back in forty-five minutes. We'll help you with the making-your-friends-jealous stuff." The commanding blonde spun Agura around by the shoulders and pushed her toward her room.

"Go, go, go!" She said. Agura smiled and made her way towards her room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"This is bad, guys." Vert said to Sherman, Stanford and AJ, who nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe she just dated that guy! Just like that! She said no to me." Stanford grumbled.

"Aw, you only liked her for her body!" AJ teased. Stanford shrugged.

"The motive is unimportant!" He said. "Point is, we have to break her and him up, otherwise Spinner and Zoom will make us ALL sing it!"

"How are we gonna do that?" Sherman asked.

"Well, I _overheard_" Stanford winked to show that he had been eavesdropping. "That the date was going to be in the hotel's restaurant. We can follow her, pose as waiters and sabotage them!" Stanford suggested.

"Isn't that sort of mean? What if they really like each other?" Sherman asked.

"Sherman. Please." Stanford sighed. "You gotta fight for love!"

"I agree with Stanford." Vert stood up. "Let's do it."

"We're gonna need help getting in." AJ said. The four teens looked at each other.

"Uncle Al." They said instantly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Heeeey!" Abbi greeted Agura, opening the door. "Come on in!" Agura entered to find Saph, Kiana and Layla, holding the ever-present notepad, sprawled on the beds.

"WU?" Kiana asked.

"Just getting ready for a fake date." Agura joked. Abbi clapped her hands, sitting on the bed next to Layla.

"Alright. Saph, whaddya got?" She asked.

"Okay." The blonde started. "He's taking you to the restaurant inside the hotel; it's Italian."

"Stop!" Abbi held up a hand. "That gives her friends opportunities to spy. Layla, make a list of possible obstacles and put that as numero uno! You're gonna need to be extra flirty if they can watch you." She told Agura.

"Mhm. Kyle won't mind." Saph winked. "JK. But I saw your red-headed friend eavesdropping, so there's a good chance they'll show up." Agura groaned.

"Well, you'll just have to put on one heck of a show!" Kiana cheered.

"Unless they try to sabotage you." Saph spoke.

"I wouldn't put it past them. The bet's at a crucial stage." Agura said.

"Alright. We need a game plan. Layla, get your pen ready. I'm about to have a burst of genius." Abbi commanded. Layla gripped the pen tightly, and Abbi calmly closed her eyes. There was a brief second of silence, and her green eyes snapped open.

"Agura, they're gonna be trailing you, right?" Agura nodded. "Well, what if _we_ trail _them?_" She asked mischievously. "We can intercept them before they get to the restaurant!" Kiana applauded.

"ILI!" She said, but Layla looked unsure.

"Are you gonna go all Charlie's Angles on us, Ab?" She asked, making the girls laugh. Abbi jumped up and brought a finger-gun to her lips.

"I don't know, am I?" She said sexily. "PEW PEW PEW!" She pretended to shoot the girls, making them laugh again. Layla raised an eyebrow, and Abbi sighed.

"Fine. No leather catsuits." She resolved. "Ooh! Idea! Agura, you should sleep over! That way, they'll think you had a sleepover with Kyle." She smiled knowingly.

"ABBI!" All the girls exclaimed.

"What?" She shrugged innocently. "Make 'em want what they can't have!"

"Ok, that's actually not a bad idea…" Saph trailed off.

"ILI. They won't know for sure." Kiana commented. "That's part of the mystery! You should!"

"Well, alright." Agura decided. "So, how is this gonna work?"

"We'll go in teams of two and intercept the guys." Abbi responded, slapping high fives with her girls.

"How are we going to do that?" Layla asked, not looking up from the notepad.

"We need an excuse! Ideas?" Saph addressed them.

"Ooh! What if we act like hotel staff? We can guard the restaurant and tell them that it's overbooked, and then they'll leave!" Kiana suggested.

"Bril!" Abbi said. "Quick, put on the clothes we brought for the ceremony!"

"Ceremony?" Agura asked.

"Yup." Abbi said proudly. "Layla here is in the finals for an art competition, and we're here to support her. That's why she always has the notebook." Layla flipped through the pad to reveal various landscape sketches.

"Oh! I thought it was because.." Agura trailed off, and the girls laughed while they made their way to the overflowing suitcases.

"Because Abbi always tells Lay to write stuff down?" Saph asked, pulling on a sweater over her cami. Agura nodded.

"I do not _always_ make her write stuff down!" Abbi protested, stepping into a green dress that matched her eyes. "It just…comes in handy, okay?" The girls giggled at her defensiveness.

"TACP, hun!" Kiana joked as she buttoned her black pants.

"How do we look?" Abbi asked, as the four girls posed. They looked ready to attend a ceremony…or be staff at a fancy restaurant.

"Perfect." Agura said. "Hey, it's almost seven! I better go." She glanced at the clock.

"Don't worry. Kyle is _always_ "fashionably" late." Saph said. "I got him a watch for Christmas…it's still in the box." She smiled.

"Well, good luck hun! We'll be right behind ya!" Abbi joked, embracing Agura.

"That's what I'm afraid of," She joked back as they group-hugged.

"Faux-mance on three?" Kiana asked. Everyone looked at her in confusion. "Fake-romance. Faux-mance." She explained.

"Abbreviations, combinations, Kiana does it all! Get yours today!" Abbi winked at an imaginary camera. "FAUX-MANCE ON THREE!" She shouted.

The girls chanted together, sealing their bond as friends and in crime. "ONE, TWO, THREE! FAUX-MANCE!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey, what can Ol' Uncle Al get for you minnows today?" Vert's uncle asked.

"I need your help." Vert said. "Remember Agura?" He leaned in and whispered so his friends couldn't hear.

"Ah, the little lion-ess-fish. How could I forget?" He winked.

"Well, she's going on a date with someone else. I need you to help me and my friends pose as waiters to sabotage their date." Vert admitted. Al frowned.

"Well, that just tips the Titanic now doesn't it? Don't you think that's a TADpole dishonest?" He asked. Vert sighed. It was time for the infallible.

"Well, you did warn me not to let her swim away. And if a fish swims away, you have to rev up your motors and follow her, right?" Vert swallowed a dry-heave at the nautical terminology. Al placed an arm around his nephew's shoulder.

"Spoken like a true man, son." He said. "You'll have your sea legs before ya know it! Now, sneaking in four teens would be like jumping into a school of tuna and trying to snag one with my bare hands, but I could grease the masts a bit and get you in the kitchen, if you catch my DRIFT." Al said.

"Thanks, Al!" Vert said. "You're the best!"

"Save the praise for relaxation fishing, son, we've got a beauty to snag and it's gonna be one heck of a ride!" Al said, marching off toward the kitchen. Vert stopped to fill in his friends, who had been hanging back.

"Well, that's cool, eh? We can just watch from outside the restaurant!" AJ said. "I'll see if I can drop something on their table."

"Like what?" Stanford made a face.

"The first thing I find in Spinner's suitcase!" AJ joked, and they high-fived.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Agura walked into her room. She posed in front of the full length mirror, trying to calm her nerves, when there was a knock on the door. The young woman opened it, ready to greet her fate (fake-date, as Kiana had catchily abbreviated it) but found Zoom instead.

"Oh. Hey." She said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Hello to you too." He flopped onto the bed and turned on the TV. "Where are you going?"

"Just…out with some friends." She decided he didn't need to know.

"Cool." Zoom shrugged, settling for Spongebob. Then they heard a knock on the door. Agura took a deep breath, preparing herself for…Spinner?

"Hey! Ooh, Spongebob!" He cried, jumping on the bed next to Zoom. Agura groaned at the third knock.

"What is it n-" She stopped when she saw Kyle. "Oh! Hi." She blushed.

"Ready for the best fake date ever?" He asked, smiling and taking her arm. "Saph warned me that your friends will be spying on us. Just follow my lead." He whispered, and she giggled, playing along.

"Oh, Kyle!" Agura said, rounding the corner and nearing upon the entrance to the restaurant. There were a few people sitting in the lobby, but no sign of her team. Kyle walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, we have a reservation for two?" He said.

"Name?" The bored teen behind the desk snapped her gum.

"Olson?" He responded. She sighed.

"Right this way." She said, leading them to a table. "Your server will be here in a sec." She left.

"Friendly gal." Kyle remarked sarcastically.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Wait, why don't we get to be waiters?" Stanford asked. Vert sighed, explaining for the hundredth time.

"Because," He said slowly, "My uncle can only sneak one of us in. Your job is to spy on them from the lobby and do whatever you can from there."

"I've got Spinner's bug collection!" AJ said.

"Won't she recognize us?" Sherman asked.

"That's why you minnows are gonna need some disguises!" Uncle Al said, stepping into their room. "The little lady won't know ya from any other fish in the sea once I'm done with you!" He said, pulling out a mysterious looking box.

"You aren't going to use makeup on us, are you?" AJ asked fearfully. Al chuckled.

"Oh God." AJ buried his face in his hands and Al got to work.

"I'm FIN-ished!" He exclaimed. After nearly an hour, the teens were afraid to look in the mirror. Stanford was first.

"OH MY GOD!" He yelled. "I LOOK LIKE AN EMO OOMPA-LOOMPA!" Stanford's hair had been dyed purple and randomly spiked up. He wore dark eyeliner, a leather jacket and…"SKINNY JEANS? I'M NOT TEZZ! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" He wailed as everyone fell to the floor laughing.

"Alright. I'm next." AJ gulped and walked up to the mirror. He squinted one eye open, then widened both of them.

"OH HECK NO! NO, NO, NO NO NO NO NO! THERE IS NO WAY IN H*LL I AM BEING A GRANDMA!" He shouted, taking in the flowery dress, old lady hat, and oversize purse. Al had even used makeup to give him wrinkles and lipstick.

"Aw, come on, AJ! Do it for _love._" Vert said. AJ sighed.

"I hate you all." He sat down on the couch. "I have a freakin' wedgie from this dress! Where'd you find this thing, Plus-Sized Tents R Us?" He asked. Al glared.

"My wife's closet." He responded.

"Oooh." AJ said awkwardly, when Al started laughing.

"I'm just hook-less fishing with ya!" He said, his phrase for joking. "I dove for these pearls in the costume bin. We put on a few staff shows every once in a while." He said. Sherman gulped.

"I guess I'm up." He walked up to the mirror.

"Aw, come on! He actually looks normal!" Stanford cried. Sherman was wearing a suit with a red bow tie, and had a fake droopy mustache. His hair was black, and had been slicked back. Al handed him a violin.

"It's more out of tune than the motor on my old fishing boat, but your job is to serenade until they scatter like bluefins caught in a feeding frenzy!" He said. Sherman took the violin, which seemed tiny resting against his massive shoulder, and screeched out a few, well, _noises_.

"Well, the restaurant staff'll kick you out faster than a fisherman throws back a crab, but you'll get a good few minutes!" Al chuckled. "You minnows ready to go swimming in the big pond?" The team gave him blank stares. Al sighed. "Ready for Plan Ruin Their Date?" He asked.

"That name is worse than my hairdo." Stanford said disgustedly.

"Got any better ideas?" Vert asked.

"No."

"Alright, let's go guys!" Vert said. Once in the lobby, Al took Vert into the kitchen and positioned Stanford and AJ on the couch so they could see inside the restaurant.

"AJ, you're the grandma. Your job is to walk by them every ten minutes or so to "use the bathroom." Try to trip, steal something, or knock something over." Al suggested.

"I can do that." AJ said, pulling out Spinner's bug collection.

"Stanford, I want you to walk straight up to Agura and say "Why date that little minnow when you could date a big bad shark?" Al said.

"But won't she recognize my accent?" Stanford asked.

"Slur, exaggerate it, you'll think of something!" Al heartily clapped him on the back, and Stanford winced. "Well, I've gotta swim! Good luck, minnows!" He said and "swam" off.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vert took a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen to take their order. He knew Agura wouldn't recognize him, with brown hair styled differently, glasses and the uniform, but was nervous all the same.

"Hi there! Can I take a drink order?" He asked, trying to change his voice as he handed them menus.

"Yeah, I'll have a Coke." Kyle said.

"Just water, thanks." Agura added.

"Okay." Vert left, trying to think of how waiters had acted in restaurants he had been to in the past, but decided it would be better if he looked awkward. Agura watched him walk away when suddenly, a horrible screeching sound filled her ears. Kyle groaned as well.

"What _is_ that?" He asked, covering his ears.

"It's coming from that guy!" Agura yelled over the noise, pointing at an Italian violin player. He was about to make his way over to the table when a seven year old behind him whacked him with a rolled up menu. When the "virtuoso"(Sherman) turned, the kid stole his violin and ran out. Sherman was forced to follow him. Agura and Kyle watched the antics in amusement.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey, kid, give that back!" Sherman yelled, running out of the restaurant.

"NO! You're horrible!" The kid yelled, chucking the violin into a potted plant and running back into the restaurant. Sherman sighed and dug the violin out.

"So? How'd it go?" Stanford grinned cheekily at him, and Sherman simply turned his back and trudged back to the room.

"Alright, dude, wish me luck!" AJ said. He picked up the hem of his dress and shuffled into the restaurant. Spotting Agura, he made a beeline for their table, and purposefully tripped, pulling off the tablecloth and sending the menus flying.

"Oh dear! I'm terribly clumsy! Sorry about that, sonny!" AJ said in a high-pitched voice as Kyle helped him up.

"Oh, it's fine." Agura said, pulling the tablecloth back on the table and collecting the menus.

"Thank you, deary!" AJ said. "And may I just say, you two make an _adorable _couple!" He held back a laugh, watching them blush.

"Thanks." Agura said, looking him straight in the face. AJ decided to leave before he was recognized.

"Well, uhm, I'll just be going then! To the bathroom!" AJ covered, running off as fast as he could in the orthopedic shoes Al had provided. When he reached the doors, he skidded to a stop, staring blankly at the two signs. _Gentlemen. Ladies._ He thought. _Crap._ AJ gulped and slowly opened the door labeled Ladies.

"She reminds me of my grandma." Kyle commented once the table had been reset.

"Yeah, and _she_ reminds me of my friend AJ, who's in the bet." Agura said. Kyle looked up from his menu.

"Well, we better give _her_ an extra-special treatment when she comes back." He winked, and Agura, who saw AJ coming back towards them, smiled sweetly.

"You're _so_ funny!" She exclaimed, laughing while indicating with her eyes that AJ was coming. Kyle winked to show he understood, and at the last second, when AJ was behind him, he pushed his chair out to stand up.

"I'll be right b-Oh! I'm _dreadfully_ sorry!" He said sincerely, looking at AJ sprawled on the ground. "Are you alright, _ma'am_?" He offered his hand. AJ simply groaned.

"I'll be fine, thanks." He got up and limped away. Agura snickered and gave him a kiss on the cheek, now flirtier that she knew her team was in disguise.

"Nice." She said as their Vert returned.

"Here's your drinks." He said, placing them on the table.

"Sorry, but I think I ordered a Pepsi." Kyle said, pointing to the iced tea in front of him. "And I believe my girl here," He placed an arm around Agura's shoulders, also realizing that her friends were around, "Asked for water." He finished, indicating her orange soda.

"Oh. Uhm, sorry!" Vert said, though the mistake was intentional. He grabbed the drinks and accidentally bumped the orange soda in an effort to spill it on Agura. He knew it was a dirty move, _but all's fair in love and war, right? _He thought. Apparently, because Kyle reached out and stopped the glass from tumbling, just in time.

"Close one." He smiled flirtatiously at Agura.

"Nice save." She returned the grin. Vert groaned to himself as he picked up the glasses and left.

"So, now that that's over…" Kyle began awkwardly. "What's your favorite color?" Agura was surprised by the question, when, leaning in, he whispered "Just small talk, but act romantic. That guy over there with the purple hair has been staring at us this whole time." He said quietly, then kissed her cheek. She giggled, playing along.

"Green. Yours?" She asked, leaning into him as Vert walked up.

"Oh really? I wouldn't have guessed." Kyle said, responding, but acting as if he had asked a _very_ different question.

"Well, currently." She played along as Vert placed the drinks down. Agura could have sworn the waiter's eye twitched.

"Sorry about the mix-up. Can I take your order?" He asked. Agura was staring at him intently now, and he had forgotten to change his voice after hearing tier conversation. _I recognize those eyes._ She thought, determined to put the puzzle pieces together, when she realized he was waiting or a reply.

"Oh! I'll have the…lasagna." She randomly chose an item off the menu.

"I'll have the rigatoni." Kyle added, his arm casually resting on her shoulder. "Do you want desert now or later?" He asked.

"Later. I don't want to have it right away." She replied, again as if the question had been different.

"That's all, thanks." Kyle waved him off and began whispering to Agura again, who didn't seem to mind. Vert walked back to the kitchen, disgusted. How was she practically snuggling with someone she didn't even know, and not taking a second look at her teammate for over a year? _Girls._ He thought to himself, shaking his head.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"How'd it go?" Stanford remarked sarcastically when AJ limped back.

"I'm pretty sure they're onto me,. and I'm NOT going into the ladies room EVER. AGAIN!" He said. "You have fun; I'm out of here!" AJ ran off, hiking up his skirt. Stanford sighed and examined his bent reflection in a silver vase sitting on the coffee table.

"I look horrible." He thought out loud. "Showtime!" He walked into the restaurant.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I know that waiter from _somewhere._" Agura insisted.

"Yeah, I'd say that drink screw-up was _not_ accidental." Kyle agreed, placing a hand on hers on the table. She rested her head on his shoulder as Stanford walked up to their table.

"Ello, love." He exaggerated and twisted his accent as best he could. "Why date him when you could have _this_?" Stanford gestured to himself.

"Dude, is that Kool-Aid?" Kyle snickered at his purple hair.

"Wha-? NO!" Stanford exclaimed, petting it. "So, what do ya say babe?" He leaned on the table, looking at Agura.

"Uhm, can you repeat the question?" She joked. "Sorry, _Stan,_ but pass."

"Hmph. It's the waterpark all over again." Stanford grumbled, leaving. Agura placed her head in her hands and groaned. Kyle patted her back.

"Your friends sure are…dedicated." He said. She lifted her head and smiled at him. "Do you wanna just leave and go catch a movie or something?" He asked.

"That's the best idea I've heard yet." She grinned, standing up. He took her hand, and they both felt it wasn't just acting anymore as they walked out.

**Kiana-Speak! (I love that girl. She needs her own fic! XD)**

**WU: What's Up? **

**BTW: By The Way**

**ILI: I Like/Love It**

**Bril: Brilliant**

**TACP: Take A Chill Pill**


	8. The End!

"AL!" Stanford yelled from the bathroom. After their failure of massive proportions, the guys (and Al) were recovering in 3114.

"What's got your net a' tangled?" Al replied.

"What did you use to dye my hair?" Stanford shouted from the bathroom.

"Uhm, why?" Al asked nervously.

"IT WON'T COME FREAKING OUT" Stanford stormed out of the bathroom, pointing to his still-purple hair. The guys all snickered.

"At least you didn't have to wear a _dress!_" AJ hissed from where he sat on the couch. "Even shaving didn't make me feel manly!"

"You don't shave…" Vert stated awkwardly.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" AJ cried, burying his face in a pillow.

"Must be the hormones." Zoom joked.

"Heh-LO! MAN WITH PURPLE HAIR OVER HERE!" Stanford pointed indignantly to his now-purple faux-hawk.

"Hey, now that you're hair is purple, can we call you eggplant-top?" Spinner asked from the bed. When no one responded, he tried explaining the joke. "Get it? Eggplant top? Because before he was a _carrot_-top, but now it's _purple,_ like an-"

"We all got it, Spinner." Sherman sighed.

"Someone's not a happy camper! How'd Operation Mess Up Her Date go?" Spinner asked.

"Ugh! NOT ONE good codename!" Stanford groaned. "I'm going to wash my hair."

"For the…eleventh time?" AJ asked. Stanford pierced him with an ice-cold glare.

"_Fifteenth._" He snarled, stomping off to the shower.

"And to answer your question, Spinner, total flop." Vert said, sighing. "They figured out most of our disguises-"

"Hey! That's an insult to my craft!" Al cried jokingly.

"And left after the first twenty minutes." Vert finished.

"So, no one wins the bet?" Zoom asked.

"Hey! I haven't had a chance to ask her out yet!" AJ protested.

"Yeah, it's not over 'til it's over. And at least you actually got to kiss her!" Vert chucked a pillow at AJ.

"She wouldn't have wanted to kiss you anyway!" He countered.

"She was GOING to kiss me! It was that stupid kid's fault!" Vert said.

"I am Anthony! GWARR!" Spinner got on his knees and imitated a bear, making them laugh.

"Anyway, we'll just have to try again tomorrow. I'm crashin'. Night." AJ said, laying down and putting a pillow on top of his head.

"Yeah, better get these costumes out of here before Agura comes back." Vert agreed, piling them into a box and handing it to Al.

"Sorry it didn't work out, minnows. There are plenty of fish in the sea!" He said, walking out when they heard Stanford's scream from the bathroom.

"STILL PURPLE!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Whadja think?" Kyle asked Agura, walking out of the theater.

"That was great. Thanks for getting me out of that restaurant." She replied honestly.

"Glad both of us had fun. You want?" He held a package of Twizzlers out to her. "I know it's not the romantic dinner you were expecting, but-"

"It was perfect." She cut him off, taking a string of licorice. "The popcorn made a wonderful entrée." He laughed, holding the door open for her gentle-man-style. She smiled, and he pretended to tip an imaginary hat.

"Still can't believe your friends made a bet, dressed up, and stalked your date." He shook his head, slipping his arm around her waist.

"Well, the punishment is singing "Friday" in front of the whole tea-" Agura caught herself just in time. "Group, so I don't blame them. I mean, I do, but desperate times. They're just guys."

"Well, sorry half my gender sucks." He grinned apologetically as they approached his car.

"It's okay. The ones that don't make up for it." She replied, somewhat shyly.

"Thanks." He said softly, turning her to face him. "Agura, I know some of your friends don't have the balls to ask you out without a date." She smiled at this. "But there are other guys out there. You're different from most girls, Agura." Her smile froze. This was he part where he left, told her she was too different, told her to be more girly. Her heart put on the age-old armor, ready for a frontal assault that never came.

"You're better. You know who you are, and I think you know you deserve better too." Agura gave him an earnest smile. Finally, she had heard what she knew in her heart she needed to hear. But wait…someone had already told her that.

"I-I have to go." She said. "Thank you, so much, and I'm really sorry but-"

"Agura." He stopped her babbling. "_Go._"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Agura ran frantically into the hotel. Finding 3116, she knocked furiously. A surprised Tezz opened the door.

"Agura? Isn't your room-" He stopped when she leaned in and kissed him, hard.

"Tezz! Oh, Tezz, you were right about everything!" She kissed him again, and he stumbled back into the room, closing the door and pulling away.

"Agura, I don't understand-"

"I thought about what you said. You are _so sweet_, Tezz. And wonderful, and kind, and…Oh, I can't believe I never noticed before!"

"Agura-"

"Tezz. You are literally the ONLY real man on this team. The one who respects women; the one who doesn't need a bet to show his feelings." She kissed him again.

"It took a lot for me to see it, but now…I'm so glad you're here."

"I-I'm glad you're here too." Tezz stammered out. She giggled into his chest.

"And why is that, Mr. Volitov?" Tezz took a deep breath and did what he had needed to since their last kiss.

"So I could tell you I love you." He daringly swung her around, dipping her and leaning in for a kiss. She didn't deny him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Alright, boys, let's start this show up!" Agura was sitting in the diner with Tezz, Zoom, and Spinner, watching Vert, Sherman, Stanford and AJ awkwardly shuffle around on the stage Zeke had set up.

"You're evil, Agura!" AJ yelled from the stage.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, hun." Agura laughed.

"We're really making them do this?" Zoom asked. "Sick!"

"They deserve it." Tezz said.

"Aw, Tezz." Agura pecked him on the cheek, making everyone groan,

"Shut up before I make it a round!" She called out. Agura had advertised well; the diner was full of patrons.

"Hey, are you guys gonna start or not?" Spinner called out, then began chanting. "Sing! Sing! Sing!" The four of them groaned.

"Hit it, Grace." Stanford sighed, grabbing a mike. For once, even he wasn't eager to sing. The quartet took deep breaths, preparing for the ultimate humiliation.

"Seven AM waking up in the morning…" The diner was full of laughter as Agura leaned onto Tezz's shoulder.

"You deserve this, you know." He said softly, nuzzling into her neck.

"I thin there's one more thing I deserve first." She giggled and leaned in for a kiss.

**That's all, folks! Hope the ending satisfied everyone (well, I know InvaderLuver was okay with it XD). Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! **


End file.
